A Creature of the Night
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Amelia Thatcher never expected to receive an acceptance letter to Ocean's Breeze Academy: the one place where she can meet her favorite hobbit Frodo Baggins. She just didn't expect that, on a fateful night, Frodo would be bitten by a vampire. Now Frodo is after blood and desires her. Can Frodo be cured of his disease? Will Amelia survive? Roleplay. Theme: School.
1. Prologue: Bloodlust

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Silmarillion_ , _The Hobbit_ , and _The Lord of the Rings_. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. All canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material, including original characters, belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

This fanfiction story was inspired by a roleplay that me and my friends, Adeleidhis and WingedIceWolf, are currently working on. The roleplay got really interesting and that's how this fanfic came to be. Enjoy. :)

*.*.*

 **Prologue:**

 **Bloodlust**

.oOo.

Shirina moved from one tree branch to another, minding her steps as she climbed higher and higher up the tall pine tree. Each step meant something, meant that no matter what she was doing, she would always have a foothold, a place to watch the school, should the moment arise when she needed to take action.

The students didn't need to act so rebellious. She cracked a smile, letting it crease her pearly white skin. Thunder erupted, thickening as the rain fell from the dark clouds. Shirina ignored this, content to stay where she was. The last thing she needed was interruptions. Interruptions that would surely ruin her plan. But plans didn't go as planned, did they? She hoped her plan did.

It hadn't been long since she transformed. Everything was muddled and confusing. The only thing she cared about was bloodlust. She could not give up! Not until her prize was caught and she was triumphant!

She looked to the school now, with its brick walls and its newer buildings. This school did not deserve to be here, not with what its history contained! She sat on her perch, while the rain cascaded over her flaming, curly red hair, her dark brown jacket with pockets on the sides and on the chest, her blue shirt, her beige pants, and her white shoes. Not the typical fashion for a vampire, but this was what she ended up with when she turned.

At last! She saw her first victim! A lonely boy with short blond hair and wearing a turquoise jacket, a purple T-shirt, tan pants, and black boots. In his hands was a black flip phone, which he pulled out of his pocket and used to call his mother. Shirina caught the boy's name, as the name flitted through her mind. He was Blanco, a hobbit from Middle-earth.

It didn't matter to Shirina. She was just willing to take her prize. She glided down from the tree, landing on another tree, and then another. At last, she was on the ground, seeking out the boy who walked alone. No. There he was talking to a few people. She had to catch him when he was all alone. She would do so. She just needed to call out his name mind.

"Blanco," Shirina whispered, getting the boy's attention. The boy looked around, checking to make sure no one was around and continued on his way through the campus. Shirina continued following the boy, waiting to see what he would do. She found her way down an alley and tried again. "Blanco, come here, son." She said in a soothing, seductive voice.

She moved in the shadows as the boy heeded her words, heading down the alleyway in confusion. Such a sweet, innocent boy. What a shame she would turn him here and now.

"Hullo? Is anyone down here?" Blanco asked, alarmed and confused. Shirina moved from the shadows, revealing her presence. Blanco set his pack down, pulling out his sword. "Who are you?"

"Oh, you won't remember a thing. At least," Shirina cracked a smile, "not yet."

"What?" Blanco asked, confused. Shirina tried to reach for him, but the boy was fast. She would have to be faster, but also use her charms to her advantage. She moved her cold fingers up his sword, approaching him in a silvery manner.

"Come now, Blanco," Shirina said in deadly, smooth voice. "You know you don't want to hurt me. I can be your everything. Everything you desire can be yours. All you have to do is take it." She moved up to him, working her way around him and not stopping. "Oh Blanco, surely you don't see it, but you will." She whispered in his ear, "It will be all right. Everything will be fine."

She smiled, watching Blanco lower his sword, allowing it to fall on the dirt ground. She returned her gaze to him. Gently, she moved his head back a ways, enough for her to see his neck. She saw a vein. Right there for the taking! She opened her mouth, revealing her sharp teeth, and bit down on his throat.

The taste of blood was endearing. She hadn't expected his blood, this hobbit's blood, to be so thrilling. She wanted more, but she also knew she needed to start up her army. She finished drinking his crimson wine, pulling back slowly so she could relish this moment. She licked her lips, tasting his blood in wicked delight. She didn't waste time. She bit down on her arm, allowing her blood to flow free, before convincing Blanco to drink it.

She did it! She turned her first hobbit, her first victim, into a vampire. Now, she could begin her work and turn others into her personal army. Now, who else could she bite today? She smiled, leaving Blanco alone for the time being. She would be back and he would be hers for all time.

Nothing would ruin her plans now! Nothing at all! At least, for the time being.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Acceptance Letter

Credit for the academy's title goes to WingedIceWolf.

*.*.*

 **Part I: Bitten**

-.-.-

 **Acceptance Letter**

.oOo.

Amelia Thatcher sat at on her white sofa, with its purple floral cover, typing up the next chapter to her fanfiction story. It hadn't been that long since she sent her first original book off to the publishers. She had yet to hear from her publishers. She wondered whether they would accept her story or reject it. She hoped it wasn't a rejection letter! She already received five of those letters, each one telling her that her story wasn't catchy enough.

Maybe if she tried better, and wrote a couple of fanfics, she might actually achieve something today. The first fanfic she wrote in a long time was a Lord of the Rings fanfic, titled _Bereavement_. Oh, how she loved getting back into writing fanfiction. They meant the world to her, giving her the chance to explore Middle-earth.

Amelia was in her late twenties. She had curly, brunette hair that fell down her shoulders. Her eyes were light brown, reminding her of an acorn. She had pale skin, fair facial features, and a thin frame. The clothes she wore were a hooded grey jacket, a light blue shirt over a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and white socks. If she were going out today, she would have worn her black tennis shoes, which she kept close to her couch, in case she stepped outside.

She curled up on her white cushioned couch, with her black laptop, with its floral design on the lid, nestled on her lap. Okay, now she needed to keep writing! Yes! She had the perfect plan to torture the hobbit Frodo Baggins! Let's see what she could do!

 _Frodo stood on the plinth, observing the hot orange lava miles below his feet. He couldn't risk the jump. He couldn't risk disappointing his friends or so he thought. There was Samwise Gamgee, creeping up onto the stone ledge, staring at him in distraught._

" _Mr. Frodo, what are you doing?" Sam asked, concerned for his friend._

" _I have to go down there! There might be vampires down there!" Frodo said, ready for the jump._

" _Mr. Frodo, you don't know what you're saying!" Sam said, trying to reach for him._

 _Frodo looked at him, a friendly smile on his face. "Goodbye, Sam." He stepped off the edge, falling off the plinth and down to the lava. Sam called out to him, unable to see him, unable to do anything._

 _Frodo was gone._

"Noooo! I am so mean!" Amelia cried out in exhilaration. Oh, she really loved torturing Frodo. She didn't know why it was so much fun! Maybe it was because she was enthralled by him. Well, she was his fan. Besides, what was the harm in torturing her crush? Her hobbit crush that is.

She smiled, setting her laptop off to the side. She got up, loving her furry grey carpet that ran from the living room, the dining room, all the way to the lone hallway and the single bedroom. It was her apartment, but she loved being there, twiddling her fingers away at the keyboard, enjoying the feel of getting lost in a good story.

She cackled, putting on her shoes, and making her way out to the balcony with its oak floor and the white rail wrapped around her balcony. She sighed, wondering if anything could be better than this moment.

 _Zing!_

What was that? Amelia turned her attention to a beige envelope, sitting on her rail. It was addressed to her. She picked up the envelope, broke the red wax seal with a crest emblem that had the letter O in its center, and finding two papers inside. The first paper was a letter, which she read quietly.

 _Dear Miss Thatcher,_

 _You have been accepted into Ocean's Breeze Academy. We know this is a big step for your career, but this academy is nothing like you're used to. Fantastic and supernatural creatures are also attending this school._

 _You may even recognize a few characters, while you stay with us. Know that lots of adventures await you, the moment you arrive. However, that might not be for a couple of days or up to a week at the most. So, keep a lookout for that!_

 _Your supplies will be given to you, as soon as you join us. Attached is the list of classes for you to take. We hope to see you soon._

 _Signed,_

 _Galadriel  
Lady of Light  
Lothlórien, Middle-earth_

A new school? Well, Amelia hoped there were writing classes at Ocean's Breeze Academy. If there weren't, she would soon have a fit – but no need to act so brashly. She had time to catch on and hope for the best.

She nodded, deciding that this was right. "I could use the extra lessons. Sign me up!"

 _Whoosh!_

She looked up, stunned to see the room inside her apartment was dark and dim. Making sure no one was looking for her, Amelia stepped across the threshold and closed the balcony door. There truly was nothing to see here, but she didn't feel her carpet. No. Instead, she felt cold stone floors and heard dripping water fall off the walls and into puddles.

"Hello? Anyone?" Amelia asked, nervously.

No one was around. How strange!

She turned and looked up. On the stone wall was a red metal lever. She pulled it down, revealing a bright light and a room, a cave, with a mine cart filled to the brim with coal, a metal railroad waiting to be used, and a round ceiling yards above her head. She folded up the parchment paper, stuffing it in her envelope, before pressing on. At the end of the cave was a metal door, which was already ajar.

This day just kept getting better and better!

Amelia moved the metal door outwards, before stepping past it. What she found beyond the door was a sight she hardly expected to see but believed straightaway. This was her new home and she was going to love every minute of it.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	3. Wedding Plans

**Wedding Plans**

.oOo.

Ocean's Breeze Academy was a grand campus, with updated buildings and new buildings being built almost every year or two. One block, the downtown area, was filled with stores with their colorful signs and banners decorating the sidewalks. There was even a grocery store, as well as a few restaurants lining the dirt road, where carriages drove to and fro from the downtown area to the buildings where the classes were, the farmland and horse ranch, to the dormitories, which looked very much like apartments, where students had their own bedroom and a shared bathroom. There was also a church that stood close to the pine tree forest.

The first thing Amelia remembered, when she first arrived at this campus, was how she was going to tell her publishers where she was, or even her family and friends. She pulled out her silver iPhone, hoping to make a call. To her surprise, there weren't any bars when she called her friends, family, and publishers. All it said on the phone was **Call Not Received: Please return to Earth when finished at Ocean's Breeze Academy**.

"Are you kidding me?!" Amelia said, annoyed with her phone. Oh, she wanted to yell at it! Tell it that it was very wrong and she should receive phone calls from her family, friends, and publishers. Oh, what would they say when they realized they couldn't call her? Where was here?

Did she land in an entirely different world, away from everyone she loved, everyone she missed? How was she going to get back home? Oh, brother, this was not what she had in mind when she came to this world, let alone this campus. Now, what could she to do?

"Can I help you, miss?" a familiar, masculine voice said in a calm demeanor.

"No. I'm fine. I just—" Amelia looked up, her light brown eyes meeting bright blue ones, thick, curly brown hair – she wondered if it was as soft as she imagined – fair elven features, short pointy ears, lighter-than-usual skin, due to the Fallohide blood on his mother's side, and wearing a long velvet jacket, a velvet waistcoat, a white dress shirt, a velvet pair of knee breeches, and hairy feet. No. It couldn't be! "—fine. Are you… Frodo Baggins?"

She should have known this would happen. A female lead meeting the main protagonist, right before the story kicked off. She knew there were some writers who waited until later before the female lead met the male protagonist. Others didn't want to wait and wrote their favorite male character into the story before the pacing picked up speed.

This was unbelievable! It was everything she dreamed it would be! Alright, don't panic. Try to find your feet, if she could manage to keep her balance steady.

"I am," Frodo answered with a smile. Amelia nearly froze. How could this happen? His brow furrowed, looking at her out of concern. "Are you alright, miss?"

Was she alright? Honestly, Amelia felt like panicking. She froze for a second, unsure what to say to him. So, she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I'm your fan!" She covered her mouth! How could she say such a thing? Okay, she needed to breathe. This was Frodo Baggins she was talking about. Surely, he knew what a fan was like. Didn't he?

She recovered in due time, watching him stare at her in intrigue. He had such beautiful blue eyes. She was falling in love with him already!

"Um… that's intriguing," Frodo said with a smile. He was a little caught off guard but interested in this woman. "So, you're my fan." He had to ask, out of curiosity, "Where were you bound, before you came here? Where is your home?"

"It's on Earth, but I wanted to come here." She showed him the envelope, watching him take out the letter and read it in silence. He looked at her with a smile, passing the envelope and letter back to her.

"Interesting." Frodo said with a smile. "So, you're not heading back?"

"I can't say that I will go back right away." Amelia said, pleased. "I agreed to come here, meet certain characters, and, hopefully, get a decent education." She shrugged. "I've also written fanfictions on you. They're interesting." She asked him, amazed at how she was calming down so fast. "What about you? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm here for almost the same reasons." Frodo said, extending his hand to her. "Shall we take a walk?" He offered, smiling at her. "It is nice out here."

"Sure," she nodded, taking his hand.

"So, tell me about yourself," Frodo said, still intrigued by her. If he was lucky, she and him would get married by this afternoon. Maybe even tomorrow, if he was lucky. Besides, what did it hurt to find out what she was like? His heart was drawn to her and he liked hearing her voice and seeing her smile.

That's what counted, right?

~o~

After a walk around the school, for approximately thirty minutes, Frodo led Amelia over to the tailor shop. He had to ask her an important question. "Amelia, I know this is happening so fast, but how would you feel about becoming my bride? You're interesting and filled with passion, a writer the same as me. I just care about you so much and in such a short time. I don't know what it is, but this feels right!"

Amelia didn't know why, but her heart was racing. She could feel like this was the right move, but at the same time, how much did she know about Frodo? She only knew the general stuff. The fact that he was a writer, too, was a good sign. It made everything worth it.

She nodded, agreeing to his wishes. "Yes Frodo, I will marry you."

Frodo smiled, delighted to hear it. He took her hand, leading her into the tailor shop. The glass window had a few bridal dresses, as well as everyday dresses. Then there were clothing choices for men. Amelia liked this store already.

"Now, what color scheme do we want for our wedding?" Frodo asked, intrigued.

"I was hoping for something cool. Cool colors, like the blues, greens, and purples," Amelia said, smiling.

"Hmm… I like earth tones," Frodo said, ending their discussion.

"Oh," Amelia said, surprised at how different they were. She wondered if that was going to be their choice in color scheme. It certainly sounded final, the way Frodo put it, as if their color scheme was already made. Did that sound right? Was that right at all?

"Come on. Let's pick out our wedding outfits," Frodo said, leaving her to choose her wedding dress. He added, looking at her again, "And you can pick out more dresses. I don't know how long you intend to stay in this world, but you're more than welcome to stay with me at my dorm. I have a vacant room to whoever wants to take it."

"I will!" Amelia said, stunning Frodo again. "I'll take that room."

Frodo smiled. "I thought you might say that." He wandered off, looking at the men's clothes.

Oh, what should she choose to wear for their wedding? There was a nice blue Cinderella dress over in one rack… it didn't look so bad. Then there was a pink dress and a red dress with a red rose sewn into fabric, on the left shoulder sleeve. She loved the red dress, which looked suitable for everyday wear. Oh, she might as well take all three and see which one she liked!

She ran off into the dressing room to change. She came out wearing the pink dress first, which Frodo immediately denied, unsure if that was the dress she wanted to wear. She returned to the dressing room and changed into the Cinderella dress. Frodo approved of the Cinderella dress, as he did for the red dress. She loved that she could pick out more dresses. She did just that, before they brought their new clothes over to the tailor, who agreed to make their wedding attire into the color scheme of their choosing.

Frodo paid for the outfits, before they walked out of the store. _That was too easy_ , Amelia thought, wondering what else they would do today.

Next came the bakery, which smelled wonderful inside. Shelves of fresh bread sat in baskets, while a variety of baked goods, including donuts and fresh cookies, sat in rows upon rows behind the large, rectangular display case. It was here that Frodo and Amelia were given three thick cake books to look at, while they sat a nearby round table, eating scones to their delight. It was still morning and the scones were fresh, stuffed with strawberry and raspberry juice inside their crusty, golden-brown shells.

Eventually, they compromised on the cake they wanted: a two-tiered cake with buttermilk frosting, edible roses, and plastic doves for decoration. The topper Frodo and Amelia decided on showed a hobbit man and his bride kissing. The bride's dress was light blue, something that Amelia liked and Frodo approved.

They left the store with full stomachs, glad to have their breakfast for the morning. Now all that was left was a few other things, which Frodo helped choose. He was happy to have Amelia with him, planning out their wedding. They would get the invitations ready, have the band picked out, and, by sundown, they would be wed.

It was all going according to plan, at least in Frodo's mind.

~o~

Shirina sat in an empty alleyway, watching the scene protrude before her eyes. There was Frodo Baggins with a brunette-haired brat! What were they doing together? This brat was going to ruin her plan! Oh, she wasn't finished yet. She'd make sure to have Frodo as her pet. Yes, she would. Then nothing would stop her plan from coming into final fruition.

Wait and see!


	4. A Wedding at Sundown

**A Wedding at Sundown**

.oOo.

The church was made from brown bricks and had a white steeple on top. Stained glass windows lined the church, giving it a heavenly feel. When Amelia entered the church, later that afternoon, once she and Frodo finished the invitations, she was surprised at how soft the red-carpeted floors were and how they lined up well with the majority of the building. There was even an auditorium with long wooden pews and a wooden podium at the end of the room, which included a stage where the band would play the wedding music.

Amelia parted from Frodo, the moment a few hobbit women sent her off into her own dressing room. The dressing room was off in a corner and was fairly large. All the dresses were here, including her wedding dress that had just arrived and was placed inside the room. It didn't take her long, after the dressing room door was shut, for Amelia to change into her earth tone wedding dress. It fit her well. She was glad the tailor did the measurements before she and Frodo left the tailor shop. That way, the tailor wouldn't screw up on the adjustments.

"You look beautiful and… Miss Amelia, your feet – they're getting hairy," one hobbit lass said in amusement.

"What?" Amelia looked at her feet. They were sprouting curly brown hairs. She checked herself in a mirror. She did lose an inch already. She couldn't fit into her wedding shoes somewhat. They were just a little loose on her feet. Did that mean she would have to walk barefoot for her wedding? She hadn't even noticed the change. She smiled. She was becoming a hobbit and loved it more and more!

She jumped when the door opened, revealing a curly, brown-haired hobbit wearing a red jacket, a red floral waistcoat, a white dress shirt, and red knee breeches. This hobbit man looked her over, smiling in the process.

"Oh!" The hobbit man said, pleased. "Frodo insisted I do this. I'm Fatty Bolger!" He shook Amelia's hand. He admitted, promptly, "I won't be staying at this school. Frodo just wanted me to come to his wedding. It seems he's marrying a human, whose turning into a hobbit?"

"Yes. I'm short for a human," Amelia said, pleased.

"Yes, well, it'll be a slow process for you to become a hobbit – you won't notice it, or so I've been told—"

"Fatty, you coming?" Frodo called out to his friend from down the hallway. Amelia jumped at the sound of Frodo's voice. Oh, it was so mesmerizing! She loved it! Every minute of it!

"Oh right!" Fatty smiled at Amelia again, extending his arm to her. "Shall we?"

Amelia looked herself over. She was pretty much dressed and ready to go. She nodded, taking Fatty's arm and following him out into the auditorium. She gasped at the color scheme there. Earth tone, just like Frodo wanted. Everything she and Frodo picked out was here, including the red roses that fitted into the décor. She smiled when she saw Frodo, dressed in an earth tone jacket, an earth tone waistcoat, a white dress shirt, and earth tone knee breeches, looking as happy as ever.

At last, they reached the end of the aisle, where Fatty passed Amelia over to Frodo. The band stopped playing the wedding music, allowing the ceremony to take place. Frodo turned to Amelia, ready to say his vows.

"Amelia, you are the best lass to have entered my life. I promise I will take care of you, love you, and be with you no matter what happens. Wherever you go, I go. Whatever you do, I will be there with you, cherishing you for the rest of my days." He added, tilting his head to the side and smiling at her, "This I promise you."

It was Amelia's turn to say her vows.

"Frodo, nothing could have prepared me for this moment. And now that we're here, I promise to take care of you. To love you and support you through all the pain, the joy, everything that we go through and live through. I'll do everything I can to keep you safe, but if you need a shoulder to cry on, you have that, too," she said with a content sigh.

Once the vows were given and the marriage certificate signed, Frodo and Amelia became husband and wife. Frodo was grateful for this, passionately kissing his wife on the lips. He placed his hand against her neck, his lips moving in sync with hers. For a moment, the world was forgotten. It was just them, sharing a sweet, tender moment.

The moment they released, Frodo rested his head against hers, glad to finally have his bride. He was a happy hobbit that late afternoon. And now, he had a fangirl to share his deepest desires and heartfelt secrets to. He hoped Amelia would live up to her vows, as well as him. It was a good day to get married. Frodo wouldn't have missed it for the world.

~o~

During the reception, which was outside on the green grassy lawn with scores of tents, draped in striped fabric, Amelia was brought over to a tent where elderly hobbit women sat at one long table. Amelia was brought over to a lone chair across from the elderly women, who kept an eye on her.

"First off, how are you, dear?" the head elder woman asked, curious.

"Splendid," Amelia said with a friendly sigh. She loved her Frodo! She just knew it!

"That's good!" The head elder hobbit woman said, pleased. She went on, saying, "Now, we will go over what you're expected to do, now that you're married to a hobbit!" She counted her fingers, "A married hobbit lass, within their first year, is expected to be a loving house wife. That means you're going to have to do all the cooking, cleaning, while your husband provides shelter and a nice house for you to live in."

"Frodo already has that!" a second elder hobbit woman declared, smiling.

"Yes. Now, do you understand that, dear?" the head elder woman asked Amelia.

Amelia wasn't sure she liked hearing this. She nodded, deciding to heed the elderly hobbit women's words, at least for the hour.

"Yes. I understand," Amelia nodded, smiling at them.

"Good," the head elderly hobbit woman said, moving on to the next topic. "Now, after your first year, you are expected to rear children, care for them, and love them. But remember, you are a responsible parent and must behave as such." She asked, smiling, "Now, do you have any questions?"

Amelia shook her head. "Nope. I'm good."

"Great! Then we're done," the head elderly hobbit woman said, putting her papers away. "Thank you for time."

"You're welcome," Amelia said, leaving the tent as happily as she could possibly be. The second she was outside of the tent and a good few feet away from it, she sighed in relief. That was awful! There was no way she was ready to have children! She turned around, the minute Frodo walked up to her. "I'm glad that's over." She whispered in Frodo's ear, making him jump, "I'm not ready to have children."

Frodo smiled. "I'm not ready either."

"What should we do?" Amelia asked, concerned.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Frodo asked, curious.

Amelia gave it some thought. What did she want to do now that she and Frodo were married? They could go on adventures, see the world, do whatever they felt like doing at that hour. She nodded, making her decision. "I want to go on adventures! I've been meaning to do so for a long time, as well as a picnic, a dinner for two, or even sitting on the couch and just cuddling up next to you."

"I like those ideas," Frodo purred, enjoying this moment. He wrapped an arm around her, admitting promptly, "We can go back to my dorm, get your luggage, which should already be there. Then we can enjoy each other's company." He grinned, pleased with himself. "How does that sound?"

Amelia melted in his arms. "I like that suggestion."

"Good. Me too," Frodo said, loving these ideas. It was just too perfect to pass up! There was no way anyone was ruining this night! That was for sure! He just didn't count upon seeing a dark shape hiding in a nearby alley. Was the dark shape watching him? He couldn't tell. He was just glad that dark shape didn't try to attack him or his Amelia. That he couldn't afford to let happen. No way, no how. They were going to survive this night, no matter what!


	5. The Spirit Realm

**The Spirit Realm**

.oOo.

Amelia returned to the dressing room at the church, changing out of her wedding dress and into the red dress. It was a lighter spring dress, but it worked for the occasion. At last, she was ready to meet Frodo at the carriage, which would take them directly to the dormitories, where Frodo lived. Amelia gasped upon seeing all her luggage and her laptop, inside its case, sitting on the top of the carriage, secured and safe for travel.

"All my stuff is here," Amelia said, pleased. She stepped inside the black carriage, discovering it had grey cushioned seats. She watched Frodo enter the carriage, sitting next to her before the door was closed by a footman. She asked Frodo, curious, "How is that possible?"

"Who knows," Frodo said, grinning widely. "There's a lot of mysteries in this world. This happens to be one of them."

Amelia leaned her head against his shoulder. Oh, she loved being around him, loved every aspect of him. She didn't want to do much today except sleep. She just hoped Frodo would understand.

~o~

At last, the carriage arrived in front of a stone building with lots of windows. Amelia waited until Frodo got out of the carriage, before stepping outside. She looked up at the building. It looked almost like a mansion, only with dormitories. She watched as the footmen brought her luggage and laptop straight inside the building.

"Where are they taking my stuff?" Amelia asked, nervously.

"You'll see," Frodo said, taking her hand. "Come on!" He led her past the front door and up to the third floor. The carpet was firm and grey with colorful spots here and there, while the walls were painted beige. The second Frodo led her to a dorm room, with a kitchen next to the door, a dining room nearby, as well as a living room close to the balcony, a bedroom on one side of the room and another bedroom on the opposite side, as well as two bathrooms on either side of the dorm room, he scooped her up in his arms, leading her inside the dorm room.

Amelia giggled, grateful to have such a fine gentleman – gentle-hobbit do this for his bride. She waited until after Frodo set her down at the dining room table, while the footmen finished bringing in her luggage, before telling Frodo, kindly, "Thank you for letting me stay with you."

"Well," Frodo crossed his arms, "you are my wife now. I'm glad you decided to stay with me." He turned to the footmen before they left the dorm room. "Thank you. Is that everything?"

"That's it!" a footman said, bowing. "Enjoy your stay!" He walked out of the dorm room with the other footmen, closing the door behind him. Frodo made sure to lock the front door, before looking at his newlywedded wife in intrigue.

"Well," Frodo hesitated, "it is our first night together as husband and wife."

"Can't we go on an adventure?" Amelia asked, curious.

"You're not thinking of staying here, spending time with me?" Frodo asked, confused.

"With you, Frodo," Amelia said, getting his attention. "I mean, why not? We're here at the campus. I was thinking we could do that. It'll be fun. We could do it tonight, an adventure."

"You want to leave right now?" Frodo asked, concerned. "Couldn't we wait until morning?"

"How long does the campus stay open usually?" Amelia asked, intrigued.

"Till ten, then everyone has to go back to their dorms! It's the curfew," Frodo said, aloud. He wasn't liking this plan one bit. He asked his wife, concerned, "Amelia, don't you want to at least enjoy yourself here? Why do we have to go on an adventure now?" His heart sank. He hadn't expected this. The simple life would have been good. He looked up at his wife, seeing her lower her head in shame. Well, he wouldn't have that. "You want an adventure, to explore the campus, right?"

"And to find something exciting!" Amelia said with a friendly smile.

Frodo didn't like this plan at all! Didn't Amelia know what adventures were like? He already had his experience with the One Ring when he was thirty, and Amelia was only two years younger than him. They hadn't come of age yet, and yet here they were: married. Well, there was no sense in disagreeing with this.

"All right, we'll explore the campus," Frodo said, willing to make a compromise. "But after that, we need to come back here, at least before ten. Does this sound better?" He was willing to make this sacrifice. He'd already done so much for her! Why not do something else as well? It'd give him a chance to get to know her better.

Amelia smiled, pleased. "I'm willing to do that." She looked at him, wondering if there was anything that was on his mind. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Frodo said, approaching his wife and giving her a kiss on the head. "I'm with you. Excuse me." He made his way towards the living room, taking a seat on the fluffy blue sofa. He didn't know why, but he found that question concerning. Wasn't there a way to make things better? Why did he have to wait so long to please Amelia? Was it always about her?

Oh, what did he know?

He pulled out his panpipe from off his belt, playing a tune about nature. It only took three notes for his sight to change. The world around him turned grey with a misty fog turning up. There was a tree standing in the middle of the area, and ghosts moving to and fro about the area. Some wanted to attack him! Others wanted to grab him and take him away from here.

 _Hold on, Frodo!_

It was Amelia. Frodo trembled, wanting to know where she was, but feared the spirits would come after him and take him away.

 _They won't hurt you! Just follow my voice! You'll get out of there safely!_

"Alright," Frodo said, heeding her advice. He calmed down, watching the spirits leave him alone. His gaze pulled him back, making him jump but also discovering that he was back in the dorm room with Amelia. He looked at her in shock and wonder. "Amelia, how did you do that?"

"I've had an encounter with spirits before." Amelia said, shaking her head. "One of those spirits, voices, was you and he helped me get in control somewhat of my own spirit realm. It was weird."

Frodo nodded. She certainly was beautiful. It was no wonder he married her. He sat there, sweat beading down his brow. He looked back at Amelia, holding onto him, keeping him safe from harm. That was good. He didn't know when they would have more moments like this… but maybe it wouldn't hurt now that they were a married couple.

He took a deep breath, stayed on the couch for a little bit, and said, "I'm going to get a drink of water. Would you like something?" He asked, heading into the kitchen.

"Just some Pepsi, please?" Amelia asked, joining him in the kitchen.

Frodo drank a few gulps of water. Already, he was feeling loads better, refreshed. He chuckled, opening the refrigerator door and pulling out a bottle of Pepsi. He poured his wife a glass, before passing it to her and putting the bottle of Pepsi back in the fridge.

"Um…" Frodo made his decision. "…why don't we explore the campus? I need to get some fresh air anyway. It might give us the chance to talk more."

"I'd like that," Amelia said with a smile.

"Right," Frodo said, drinking some more water, before returning to his wife and kissing her on the forehead. "We're going to be all right. I promise. I won't let anyone happen to you." He added, contentedly, "I'll go change. You can, too, if you want." He disappeared into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Amelia's heart raced inside her chest. She was surprised Frodo had offered to go adventuring with her. It made her heart soar, knowing that she could do anything with him. It made everything worth it!

She rushed into her bedroom, closed the door, and changed into a purple hooded jacket, a grey shirt, blue pants, white socks, and her black tennis shoes. The moment she came out of the bedroom, she was met by Frodo, who changed into his blue shirt, dark blue knee breeches, a blue waistcoat, and a dark blue jacket. He was shocked with her appearance, before laughing his head off.

"What?" Amelia asked, confused.

"It seems your world came here after all," Frodo said with a smile. He extended his arm to her. "Shall we?"

Amelia took his arm, walking out of the dorm room with him leading her. She looked back at him as he closed and locked the front door. She smiled. What a good way to end such a long day. She hoped they would get more moments like this one for years to come.


	6. First Adventure

**First Adventure**

.oOo.

The walk around the campus was pleasant. No one around to fight Frodo and his bride. It was just as well. Frodo would have rather chosen a peaceful nighttime stroll with Amelia any day. He turned to Amelia, taking in her features, loving her smile and friendly cheer!

"What do you think of this campus so far?" Frodo asked, inclined to know what she was thinking.

"It's nice," Amelia said, intrigued. "I wonder if there's writing classes here and adventuring classes. Ooh!" She perked up. "Maybe some other subjects as well, like Númenor and Fëanor."

"I'm not sure about them, but – hey! Let's check out that building," Frodo said, pointing to a building that looked like a mansion. He remembered hearing about this mansion and how it many wonderful things happened inside. From the sound of it, it looked like there was a party going on. "Come on. Let's check it out!" He said, leading his wife inside.

Amelia stared in awe at the mansion's interior. The foyer was huge with red carpeted floors and the sounds of children playing throughout the house. From the looks of the green punch, with its mint ice cream – she loved mint ice cream – dipped into the punch bowl, she was already giddy to see what was going on in this house.

She watched Frodo grab two cups of punch, passing a filled cup over to her. "For you, my darling."

"Thank you," Amelia said, sipping the drink. The drink left a sparkly fizz in her mouth while ejecting the mint flavor. She smiled, glad to have this drink. "I love mint. It's one of my favorite ice cream flavors, along with chocolate."

"Is it?" Frodo smirked. "We'll have to get you some."

"Have you ever had chocolate?" Amelia asked him, curious.

"Not that I know of," Frodo admitted, sipping his drink. "Hmm. It's good, but I think I'll stick with strawberry punch."

"You don't like it?" Amelia asked him, curious.

"Ah. I'll tolerate it," Frodo said, sipping more of his drink. Why was he tolerating it, when he could easily set it down and be done with it? Oh, that was why! The hosts, dressed in formal wear – one hobbit had curly brown hair, while the other had curly light brown hair that flowed down her shoulders – greeted them. He smiled, delighted to see his friends were the host and hostess. "Sam. Rosie. What are you doing here?"

"Oh," Sam said, intervening. "We're just having fun. This is our house and our party."

Frodo grinned, delighted to see them.

"Who are you?" Amelia asked the two hobbits, intrigued but also curious.

"Amelia Baggins, this is my best friend Samwise Gamgee and his fiancée Rosie Cotton," Frodo said, pleased.

"What are you two doing here? Come to join the party?" Sam asked, curious. "It's our welcome party for newcomers. Care to join us?"

"Well, actually, Frodo was going to show me around the campus," Amelia pointed out.

"At this hour?" Sam asked, concerned. He suggested, "Oh, well, you two can stay here as long as you wish… at least, until curfew hours take place."

"Around ten. I know," Amelia said, serious.

"That's all right. We'll make it our first adventure here," Frodo suggested, glancing over at Amelia.

His wife shrugged. She wanted to explore this mansion anyway. But first, she wanted to grab some chocolates. She did, taking out a chocolate on a stick, in the shape of a dog's face, and biting into it. Oh, the chocolate was so good! Oh, Frodo was looking at her.

"We can explore here for a while." Amelia agreed. "It wouldn't be an adventure without a bit of exploration." She said, wandering off.

"She's new to adventures, isn't she?" Sam asked Frodo, concerned.

"I'll stay with her," Frodo said, following his wife down the foyer and into a hallway. He extended his arm to her, allowing her to take it while she ate her chocolate on a stick. "You'll do fine here. I'm sure of it."

"When will we see Sam and Rosie again? They look like a cute couple," Amelia said with a smile.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure we'll see them again soon," Frodo said, kissing her forehead.

~o~

Amelia finished eating her chocolate on a stick, before finding a trash can and pitching the stick there. The chocolate was so delicious! She wanted more! Wasn't there any more around? She noticed Frodo chuckling. Did he know what she wanted?

Oh, look! She found a portrait that was turning into a skeleton. Wait. Was this the Haunted Mansion? Did they enter Walt Disney World's Haunted Mansion? Something felt off about this place.

"Do you think we'll see spirits here?" Amelia asked Frodo, whispering in his ear.

"I love it when you whisper in my ear," Frodo said, playfully, kissing her on the cheek.

 _Zoom!_

Amelia wasn't the only one who heard that. Frodo heard it, too. "What was that? A ghost? A vampire?"

"I haven't seen any vampires around," Frodo said, serious. He didn't want to stay. Instead, he led Amelia back to the foyer, where they were safe for now. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Sam asked, coming up to them.

"Nothing. Just thought we saw something," Frodo said, looking back at the hallway. He told Amelia, as soon as they finished their drinks and set the cups down. "Right. Let's head back." He turned to Sam, telling him, "Thank you for the party, Sam. It was great." He turned to Amelia, leading her outside. "Come on. Let's go."

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Amelia asked, stopping him.

"Look, we'll be safer together," Frodo said, heading out the door without another word. He didn't stop until he and his wife were back inside his dorm room. Man, whatever that creature was, it certainly had vampiric eyes.

*.*.*

 **References:**

The Haunted Mansion exists at Walt Disney World, Disneyland, and Tokyo Disneyland.


	7. First Day of Classes

**First Day of Classes**

.oOo.

Five days passed and the school season began. As it happened, Frodo and Amelia were allowed to pick eight classes for the semester, but they could choose whichever classes they wanted. If they didn't like a class, they could drop out and pick another. There was a three-week period when this could happen. Frodo was sure he didn't want to waste this opportunity, this chance to take whichever classes he wanted. That was for sure.

~o~

Frodo followed Amelia into the classroom. It was Fëanor's class and the first one for the day for them. They took their seats towards the front row, behind a long table, sitting next to each other. Frodo looked at the room. There was so many statues and architecture from Middle-earth's past. He was amazed all this stuff was still around!

And there was a raven dark-haired elf with pale skin and fair features, dressed in red armor. The expression the elf gave to the class, as they filed in, was one of intrigue, dark thoughts, and a wicked smile.

Eh… Frodo wasn't sure if he should trust this elf. He turned to Amelia, whispering to her, "I'm not sure I trust him."

"Why Frodo Baggins, isn't it?" Fëanor asked, smiling darkly. Was that a good sign? Fëanor stood up, at last, asking the hobbit, "Tell me, what year did I craft the Silmarils?"

"Gosh," Frodo did some thinking. Surely, someone would know the answer. "Is it 1458… no. 1453. That's got to be it!" He said, smiling.

Fëanor shook his head. "Dear me, no. You were off by three years." He told the class about the history of his time in Arda, starting with the Silmarils, "I actually crafted the Silmarils in 1450, during the Years of the Trees."

"Isn't that the same year Melkor and Ungoliant destroyed the Two Trees of Valinor?" Amelia asked, curious.

Fëanor smiled. "Not for some time. Towards the end of the Years of the Trees did that happen." He sighed, "Ah! It was such a time to be young and to be an elf in that era. The Silmarils are my greatest jewels."

"But don't you love your family?" Amelia asked, curious. "Or is your mind still on the Silmarils?"

"Greed does many things to a poor elfl's mind," Fëanor smiled at her, turning to the class in interest. "Now, that brings us to our lesson for today, and as it happens my step-brothers Finarfin and Fingolfin will help me with this class from time to time. You are to partner up for the semester and talk about each other's origins. Now go on, pick the partner next to you, which in this case you two shall be partnered up!" He pointed to Frodo and Amelia, who perked up in excitement. "The rest of you, find your partners and talk about your histories. Go on! Go on!" He sat back down at his desk, grinning in satisfaction.

Frodo beamed at his wife, telling her, "You did wonderfully. You did so well that you impressed the teacher today." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close. "I've never been so happy, but I suppose I am." He kissed her nose, rubbing against it with his own.

"Let's focus on the lesson, shall we?" Amelia asked, finding it hard to focus.

"We shall indeed, my love," Frodo said in awe and wonder. He certainly didn't want to let her go, but he knew he must in order to get the assignment done. However, he lost track of the time by listening to his wife, even as the hour was up and class was dismissed. Honestly, what could be better than this?

~o~

Frodo walked out of the classroom following his dearly beloved wife. Amelia turned and faced him, wondering, "Is that all we're going to do in there? Talk about our origins. I hardly knew that's what was going on in Fëanor's classroom."

"I don't mind the origins," Frodo pointed out. He added, bluntly, "It's Fëanor! If all he does is talk about his past and his eagerness to take the Silmarils, I'm dropping out!"

Amelia sighed. She had this feeling that Frodo was right. "Hopefully, he doesn't call us out again. I don't like being put on the spotlight. I fear that's what he'll do." She looked at Frodo, admitting promptly, "If he keeps doing that to me, I'll drop out, too."

"If it's for the best," Frodo said, taking her hand in his. "Come on. Time for adventuring class. I hear there are a couple of dwarves from Middle-earth as well. Oh, look! There's Balin!"

"Fascinating!" Amelia said, rushing up to the silvery-haired dwarf. "Balin, is it? Hi. I'm Amelia!"

"Oh!" Balin said, stunned but pleased. He was even more stunned to find Frodo join her. "Who might you be? It appears your wife is becoming more and more of a hobbit by the day, or so the rumors go."

"I'm Frodo Baggins," Frodo said, pleased. "You know Bilbo Baggins, right? Well, I'm his nephew."

"Oh, awesome," Balin said, pleased. He asked, out of curiosity, "Are you heading for adventuring class? I might as well join you. I hear it's going to be exciting." He pulled over a young dwarf with dark brown hair. "This is Kili. He's come to visit the class, too."

"Hullo," Kili said, not liking the attention.

"Oh. Well then, I guess we're heading off to class together," Amelia said, unsure what else to say.

"Can we go now?" Kili asked, concerned.

"Certainly," Balin said with a smile.

"Let's go," Frodo said, taking Amelia's arm while following Balin and Kili outside the building.

~o~

The adventuring class took place out on a lawn, close to the river. The river was alive with cool, clear water rippling down the banks and under a bridge, as well as trout moving to and fro up and down the river. Amelia joined Frodo, Balin, and Kili over to where the class was held, which was under a shady tree. Kili pointed out this tree was where he liked to stop and think when no one around, when it was just him. Amelia thought that was a brilliant idea! She wondered when she might get that sometime, being alone with her thoughts? She looked at Frodo, realizing she would rather be with him than by herself all the time.

At last, the four found a spot to sit and talk, while the teacher gave them instructions on building a campsite. It was here that Amelia seemed to know a few things about the wilderness from writing her original stories and fanfiction.

"What if we build the tent? That would keep the wild animals out," Balin pointed out, happily.

"The tent would probably blow away, when a storm comes," Amelia said, serious.

"What about a raft?" Kili asked, concerned.

"The river might get flooded. The raft could float away," Amelia answered.

"Good point, lass!" Balin said, chipper.

"You're no fun!" Kili said, annoyed.

"Would you rather we build a raft and float it out during a flood?" Balin asked him in turn. "We'd be swept away and either knocked unconscious or killed by a wild bear."

"A bear!" Frodo chuckled, delighted. "That's a good one."

"I was serious, lad," Balin said, annoyed.

Amelia listened to the three men talk on and on about camping and rafts. She could listen to them talk all day and not lose a step! Oh, it was so good to be here with them and with her Frodo. Wait. _Her_ Frodo? She grinned. Now, there was a thought that came out of nowhere. She sighed, happy to be with Frodo at Ocean's Breeze Academy.

It never got old.


	8. A Nightmare

**A Nightmare**

.oOo.

Amelia slept horribly that night. The nightmare she encountered was dark and gritty.

She walked through hers and Frodo's dorm room, hardly expecting to see anyone. She made her way out of the bedroom, the room she had been sleeping in with Frodo cuddling up next to her for the past week, jumping upon seeing a reclusive brown rabbit hop his way through the dorm room, a knife and a fork in his paws. He reached the end of the hallway and out into the kitchen.

There was Frodo, eating some fresh meat! What was he doing? The look in his eyes was vampiric and frightening. Before Amelia had the chance to move, Frodo zipped towards her, dipping her and kissing her on the neck and collarbone. She breathed heavily, startled when he bit the side of her neck. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't!

The pain was just too much to bear!

Amelia woke up with a dry and aching throat. There was Frodo, looming over her and giving her a fond, happy kiss. She shivered, unsure what was going on in the dream. Or was it a nightmare?

"What's wrong?" Frodo asked, worriedly.

"I had a nightmare," Amelia said, horrified. "It was awful! There was a brown rabbit and you were a vampire!"

"I'm sure it's nothing," Frodo said, calmly.

"How can it be nothing? You have dreams, too, Frodo! Surely, your foresight must have a lead, an understanding about dreams," Amelia said, shaken and annoyed.

Frodo sat on the bed, trying to calm her down. "Tell me more about your dream, then." He said, heeding her every word as she talked about her nightmare. He tapped his chin as he pondered over the dream. The look on his wife's face said enough. She wasn't relaxed. What could she possibly want next?

He sighed, realizing they might have to skip their writing class. He was so looking forward to it! But anything was better if he and his wife were in a good mood! He made his way out into the kitchen and made breakfast for himself and his wife, setting the food on a tray and bringing it out to her in their bedroom.

He pointed out, once he set the tray down over her legs. "Well, I was looking forward to going to writing class with you. We can skip it."

"We can? You're sure? I don't want you to miss it," Amelia said, still shaken.

"You're not feeling well enough to go. No one's forcing you to. But…" he sighed, "…I cannot go to class if my wife's not well." He suggested, smiling, "We can spend the day here and relax. I think that's wise." He nodded, smiling.

"What could that nightmare mean? You're not going to turn into a vampire, are you?" Amelia asked, concerned.

"I hope not," Frodo sighed. He hoped that wasn't the case, but then he couldn't tell. With this place, anything was possible.

~o~

Shirina hid behind a bush, observing the dormitory. There was Frodo soothing his wife. Oh, that brat! Shirina hissed. That brat named Amelia wouldn't take away her pet! Oh, she'd make sure of it.

Shirina did her best to avoid the sunlight. She moved into a shady area. If anything, she would wait until night, catch Frodo in the act… ah! What a fantastic idea! Now things would be moving in motion. Her plan would be complete and she would make sure that Frodo was under her control.

Oh yes! That sounded good right now.

~o~

Day turned to night.

The campus was peaceful at seven o' clock. Frodo allowed his wife to rest while he gathered a few things for their dinner. He was going to make her the best steak he could find! Amelia would love it!

 _Ding!_

What was that?

Frodo turned the corner into an alleyway. No one was around, or so he thought. He jumped upon seeing a beautiful woman with flaming red hair. Her eyes were mesmerizing. Frodo dropped his bag, unsure what to do.

"Hello Frodo Baggins." the woman smiled. "We seem to be at an impasse. Last I checked, you were going to see your darling wife, were you not? Amelia, wasn't it?"

"Who are you?" Frodo asked her, alarmed and nearly trying to run away. He winced in pain, for a sharp metal object scraped his arm, revealing a little blood dripping from his wound. He clasped his hand on the wound. He looked up, stunned that this woman came to him so fast. "What do you want with me?"

"Oh, it's not just what I want from you," the woman smiled, "it's what you can do for me."

"What?" Frodo was cut off by the woman's lunge. Before he had the chance to think, to do anything, the woman craned his head, biting down on his neck. Frodo tried to scream, but he couldn't. The pain was too much to bear!

The woman released him, but it didn't stop the fiery pain working its way through him. There was fire, muddling his thoughts and confusing them. His memories… they were muddled! He didn't know what was happening, other than the scorching fire soon reached his throat, while the rest of his body was practically burned up inside. He no longer felt any pain in his body. He hardly felt anything, except for his newfound powers.

He checked his throat. It was still burning. He was… so thirsty. Thirsty for blood. He looked up at the woman with the fiery red hair. He caught her name in the folds of his mind. Shirina. No way. How did he know that?

The woman moved down to him, smiling. "How are you feeling? Now that you can see a lot better."

Indeed, Frodo could see everything more clearly. Hear everything clearer. His senses were heightened. Everything about him was heightened. He wanted blood, craved it more than anything. He nodded, admitting to her, "I'm thirsty."

"Go ahead and find it, my pet," Shirina said, smiling wickedly.

Frodo sniffed the air, managing to smell a rabbit. He darted towards the campus, intent on getting the rabbit, and snared it with his bare hands. He bit down on its throat, draining it of blood and life. He was still hungry.

He had a destination to get to and a goal. As he wiped the blood from his mouth, one person came to mind: his dearest Amelia. He wanted her blood so badly, and he would get it soon enough.

 _End of Part I_


	9. Twisted Desires

Sorry for the delay. I was working on my tentative transcript for the same roleplay I'm currently working on with my friends. :)

*.*.*

 **Part II: Vampire Hobbit**

-.-.-

 **Twisted Desires**

.oOo.

Frodo eyes changed color, transitioning from bright blue to a bright hazel almost golden color. He noticed this change in his eyes the moment after Shirina turned him. Frodo hissed, feeling his vampiric powers coming to him, most of which he did not understand.

Already, he longed for blood and wouldn't stop until he got his prize. For now, one person came to mind: Amelia. Oh, how he craved her blood! In fact, he could smell her scent right now. Faint, but it was there in the air. He returned to the alleyway, picking up his bag of groceries. He dashed across the field, collected a new bag with the kind help from some paper bag dealers, who lurked around the campus for those who needed new and unused bags. He took the new bag and stored all the groceries in it before the bag broke.

He sighed, glad to see there weren't any eggs, milk, or orange juice in the bag. He'd hate to lose that precious cargo.

He couldn't take this! He had to get back to the dorm and hope that Amelia was awake at this hour. He couldn't wait to tempt her, to seduce her, to take her blood! It was going to be a splendid night! He'd make sure of it.

~o~

Amelia set the new set of red roses in a floral ceramic vase. The fresh scent from the roses wafted into her nostrils, bringing about a sweet fragrance she couldn't ignore, but instead loved. Oh, it was so blissful tonight! Frodo would be back with the groceries and she would test out her new cooking skills, if Frodo let her.

She jumped upon hearing the dorm's front door shut. There was Frodo, looking as fabulous as ever. But his eyes… they were different. He looked different. What happened to him?

"What happened to you?" Amelia asked, concern growing in her eyes.

Frodo set the groceries down, putting them away with ease. "What do you mean?" He purred, enjoying these new desires. Her scent… was strong here. If only he could have a bite… just one bite… "Come here!"

Amelia tried to go around Frodo, but she couldn't. Frodo blocked her path. "Frodo, what's gotten into you?"

Frodo sniffed her, loving her scent. Her light brown eyes looked more like chestnuts to him, rather than acorns. Her beautiful curly, brunette hair. Oh, he wanted to tell sonnets to her, be there for her when she needed him! Oh, he couldn't stop this yearning he had towards her!

"You smell beautiful," he said with hungry eyes.

Amelia tensed up, worried that Frodo might do something. The more she tried to get away from him, the more he approached her, pulling her into an embrace and not letting go. She felt… drawn to him. Why was that? His bright hazel-gold eyes were enough for her to realize that he was the hunter and she was his prey!

It was a trap waiting to happen!

"Amelia, my love," Frodo said, taking her in and loving it, "my lake of sunflowers. You light up my world with your brunette hair and your pools of bright brown eyes. They're like earth, loose and free, as is your heart." He admitted, calmly, "I cannot help but stay near you tonight. I crave your blood, I long for your heart, I smell your flowery fragrance from that perfume I bought you." He breathed her in again, enjoying this moment. "I cannot take my eyes off of you. You are my moon and stars. I want you so desperately."

He didn't waste time scooping Amelia up in his arms, leading her to the sofa. He set her down on the sofa, climbed over her, arched down to her, and brushed locks of brunette hair off her shoulders. There was a vein popping out on the side of her neck! All he needed to do was take a bite and suck her blood!

"Frodo—" Amelia tried to move, but she couldn't. Frodo was keeping her secured to the couch.

"Shush, shush, shush!" Frodo planted an index finger over Amelia's crimson lips. It was almost too perfect. He moved in next to her right ear, whispering to her in a purr, "It's going to be all right." He chuckled, deviously. "You're safe with me. You'll see."

"Frodo," Amelia's eyes were half-open. She was semi-conscious about what was going on. The next thing she knew there was a throbbing pain on the side of her neck. She gasped, unable to move, unable to do anything, but fall into Frodo's embrace. His venomous, seductive trap. She had to ask, while she could still keep her eyes open, "Frodo, are you a vampire now?"

Frodo finished drinking some of her blood. He planted a kiss on the spot where he drunk, surprised the wound was healing somewhat. Maybe another kiss would heal the wound fully – it worked! The wound closed, looking as though he hadn't bitten there, with the exception of the blood ring around the spot where he sucked her blood.

Oh, my! Was he really a vampire? He sat up, moving away from his wife, enough to look her over. What was he doing?

"Yes, I suppose I am a vampire," Frodo said, uncertain what he would do. He asked his wife instead, somber, "Would you love me in this form, now that you know what I am?" It struck him! He really was a vampire! Why couldn't he control this? Surely, there must be a way to cure him! He wrapped an arm around Amelia, hugging her tight. "I don't know what to do! I just hurt the woman I love, and she probably thinks of me as a monster."

He added, out of pity and remorse, "Please, forgive me. I know this isn't what you expected. I don't know what I can do without you. I crave your blood. I must have your blood! But for now, I think I've gained some control, but not for very long." He asked, between tears, "Amelia, do you see me as a monster? Nothing more? Please don't tell me the words I'd hate to hear, but the words I need to hear. Please tell me you're still with me."

"I don't see you as a monster. You're not a monster," Amelia's breathed heavily. She wrapped her arms around him, surprised she was getting shorter a lot faster. Did Frodo's draining her of blood have anything to do with her transformation? "If anything, you're still you. Please don't put yourself into that position." Frodo looked at her, as she spoke, "You're still the Frodo I love, whether you're a dragon, a hobbit, a vampire – anything! I'd love you for you who are, not just because of the beast inside," she smirked, "even though it interests me."

"Does it?" Frodo perked up, sitting next to her now and keeping his arms wrapped around her. "And you've become more a hobbit by the day, by the hour?" He held a lock of her hair, noticing it was curlier. "You look more beautiful by the day. Did I cause this? Your hair's curlier."

"Maybe I'm getting what I want, too," Amelia said with a smile.

"I don't know. It looks elegant on you," Frodo said, kissing her cheek. Amelia's heart thumped loudly inside her chest. Oh, he certainly had a way to thrill her!

"You're beautiful, Frodo, no matter what you are." She added with a smile, "And you're handsome in any eye color you choose to have."

"What color are my eyes?" Frodo joked.

"Bright hazel almost golden," Amelia said right away.

"Huh," Frodo said, surprised but intrigued. "It seems the Ring's lingering effects found their way into my vampire eye color." He raised his eyebrows in concern and interest. "Well, that is something."

"They say that vampires have unique powers and strengths, more so than their human counterparts. They're just heightened, now that you're a vampire," Amelia admitted, timidly.

"Then we'll see when these powers come in," Frodo said, smirking. "Thank you, Amelia, for your kindness." He hugged her again, laying her down on the couch while he sat above her. "You're so beautiful, like an elegant spring about ready to flow free." He chuckled. "You'll find your feet, too." He kissed her, willing to take more blood from her.

"And you are an elegant vampire," Amelia admitted with a warm smile.

Frodo kissed her, glad for once, he had found his true companion in Amelia. He didn't want to let her go! They would be together forever, for all time. If something came in-between them, like Shirina, then he would see to it that Amelia was safe. This he promised his wife until the end of time.


	10. The Party

**The Party**

.oOo.

"Who turned you?" Amelia asked in desperation. "I'd like to know the name of the vampire; so, that way, we can get back at them for turning you into a vampire. For turning you into one of their own."

"Her name is Shirina," Frodo said, serious. He gasped. "I don't know what she wants with me. She kept calling me her pet."

"She won't take you away. I promise," Amelia said with confidence. "We'll see to it that she does no such thing."

"Thank you," Frodo held her hand, tenderly kissing her on the cheek. Oh, her scent smelled so good! "You still smell nice."

Amelia smiled. "Thank you, Frodo." Her breathing was heavy again. She was falling under his 'spell' and loved every moment of it, even when they kissed. So passionate and lustful. Could she expect anything less? He desired her blood and blood was all he needed to keep himself sustained. _Her_ blood after all.

She'd make sure he was sustained and fulfilled, before thinking about herself. And yet, she couldn't. There was one last thing she needed. "I need… food and water."

"I'll get you some, and then we can be on our way," Frodo said, heading into the kitchen to find some meat and pour a glass of cool, clear water. Oh good! There was some roast beef they had yesterday. He pulled out the dish and grabbed a smaller plate, putting small slices of roast beef onto the plate, before returning to Amelia with the food. "Now, if you need more food, please tell me." He said, helping his wife drink her water and eat her food. "I will not have my wife starve herself on my account."

"Thank you. What about you?" Amelia asked, concerned. She looked at him in curiosity, "Do vampires eat and drink, besides blood?"

Frodo smiled. "I learned that just as soon as I got home. There was meat there. Cooked meat. I ate some and it seems to take no effect on me, but I don't think it's doing anything for me." He shrugged. "Well, at least I can still eat and drink normally while taking your blood. I don't need any more blood right now. Thank you for asking." He moved a lock of hair out of Amelia's eyes. "But I do want to make sure my wife is replenished. The last thing I want to see is you falling ill or death approach. I'm already dead. We don't need you dying before your time is up." He smirked. "Wow. That got morbid."

"Are you finished?" he asked, surprised at how fast Amelia ate her food. He grabbed the plate from her, admitting, "Do you want some more? There's plenty of food at the party. So, we don't have to worry about that."

"Oh, is it that time already?" Amelia asked, curious.

"Why yes, it is," Frodo said, looking at the time. "It's almost eight! The party starts in ten minutes, fifteen minutes tops. I say we eat what we can here and then head off to the party." He sighed, pained. "I do hope Shirina doesn't show up."

"Hey, we'll take her down!" Amelia said, curtly. "I promise. She won't get to you."

"Thank you, Amelia. You've always been so kind to me," Frodo said with a smile.

"You're my husband. I've got to take care of you," Amelia said, compassionate.

"And I you, my sweet, sweet Amelia," Frodo said, bringing her more slices of roast beef, on the small plate. He brushed her hair with his hand, petting her forehead. "I love you, Amelia. I won't ever forget you. No doubt I crave your blood!"

"I know, Frodo." Amelia sighed, warmly. "I know. You're so kind to me, too. I love it and I love you with all my heart."

Frodo kissed her again, knowing that for once, all was well.

~o~

The Fall Festival was held in the first courtyard, before the clock tower. The clock tower was massive with a ticking clock at the top of its red brick base. As for the courtyard itself, there was plenty of space to roam, as well as green grassy lawns that were recently mown, giving the lawn a fresh cut grass smell to it, while the leaves were picked up by the landscapers, who took great pride and joy in making sure the courtyards and lawns outside the campus looked tidied and neat for students to walk across.

It was here that Frodo led Amelia, walking hand in hand, through the courtyard. There were plenty of booths, and torches lit, as well as an apple barrel, filled with water, for students to bob for apples and do all sorts of other games, as well as food tasting competitions. There were buffet tables set up with food coming in and out, while students sat at picnic tables, enjoying their dinner and dessert.

That was where Frodo led his wife over, where they could eat some food and drink beverages while enjoying the festivities. However, Frodo didn't count upon Shirina watching the party from one of the building's rooftops, alongside her 'sister', a vampiress with raven dark hair and tantalizing green eyes.

"Just ignore them. Let's go on," Frodo said to his wife, as they finished collecting their first helping of food and drinks. They were lucky to find an empty picnic table, which was soon occupied by Sam and Rosie, who was also enjoying the feast. There was something different about Sam. Frodo couldn't pin it down, but there was something about the way he sat and the look in his eyes. Wait. Sam had blue eyes? That was odd.

"Are you a vampire, too?" Frodo asked Sam, concerned.

"Why would you say that?" Sam asked, coyly, munching on some baby carrots.

"Your eyes are different. They're not brown anymore," Frodo said, worried.

"Yours aren't blue either. Are you a vampire?" Sam asked him, curious.

Frodo smirked, loving this. "Why yes, I am," he spoke in a smooth voice, turning to his wife who was blushing madly. He whispered in Amelia's ear, "It's nice, isn't it?" He chuckled, enjoying this. "Maybe we should do this more often."

"Frodo," Amelia couldn't stop giggling. This was too funny!

"Hey!" a masculine voice came out of nowhere, jerking Frodo slightly with his hand and clutching his shoulder. Frodo looked up to see a brown-haired hobbit smiling down at him. "What's say you and I duel or you could flee like a coward? It's your choice, little buddy!"

Frodo jerked off the hand. He stood up, chuckling darkly. "You don't want to do that."

The hobbit tween didn't listen. He made another move to attack Frodo, only to find himself caught in Frodo's grip lock. Frodo didn't waste time. He snapped the hobbit tween's neck, allowing the dead body to fall to the ground in a heap. He looked up, stunned when the rest of the gang showed up, determined to make a scene. Frodo snarled, darting off as best he can, while the gang followed him.

He looked around. There was nowhere to go. The courtyard was packed with people. Great! Frodo turned around, stunned the gang circled around him. He chuckled, loving to see what would happen when the gang faced off against him.

"You really don't want to mess with me," Frodo growled, testily. "You have no idea what you're dealing with, do you?" He jumped, surprised that when one boy tried to snag him, Frodo flipped in the air, landing on his feet with a great thud. He snapped a few more necks as they came and went, not stopping until the gang was dead and he was victorious.

~o~

Shirina watched the scene from the rooftop. Yes, Frodo was doing everything a vampire should. Her new pet had potential. She turned her gaze to Amelia, who ran through the crowd in search of Frodo, her lover. Shirina sneered. That brat and Sam's brat would pay for trying to mess with her!

Well, good thing she turned Balin and Kili into vampires just after turning Frodo into one. Now, she was more to control and hopeful that she wouldn't lose them. That would have been bad if she did fail, and she would not fail! She would succeed and her plan would be finished! Nothing would stand in her way now! Nothing at all!

~o~

Frodo continued the onslaught; surprised Sam was joining in on the fighting. Frodo laughed, surprised Sam had such veracity to take out a bunch of dwarves. Frodo ducked in time as another gang leader faced him. He wasted no time punching the guy and ripping out his heart.

Blood streamed down Frodo's hands and arms, as the gang leader fell to the floor dead. In haste, Frodo ate the heart, draining it of its blood. What a monster he had become! By the time he finished, he returned his gaze to Amelia, pulling her in and allowing her to get a good look at their surroundings.

"You see, my bride, this kingdom shall be ours," Frodo said, licking his lips of the fresh dark red blood.

"Our kingdom?" Amelia asked, stunned. "Frodo, are you feeling well?"

"I've never been better," Frodo said, realizing what he was doing.

 _She's yours for the taking, Frodo_ , Shirina's voice rang inside his thoughts. _You've already proven you're a vampire. Just look at the carnage you've made. You've already ripped out the heart of a mindless victim. Now, take her life. Do it and the world will be yours! Do it and kill her!_

Frodo looked at his bride, taking her in his arms. Amelia looked so beautiful. Full of life and joy. He licked his lips, ready to take her blood. Surely, someone would stop him!

"It's okay, Frodo," Amelia said with comfort. "You can fight her! You're braver than she is. Don't fall to temptation."

 _What are you doing?_ Shirina addressed Frodo, sinister and confused. _Take her life! Do it and you shall be free!_

"Don't listen to her, Frodo!" Amelia said to her hobbit husband. "You're stronger than she is! You can be free of her!"

"I want… you. Oh, Amelia!" Frodo embraced her, stunned he was leaving blood stains on her shirt. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You're welcome," Amelia said, kindly. The last thing she expected to find was a flaming red-haired vampiress gliding down from the rooftop, charging straight at them. Amelia looked up, realizing this was the vampire who turned Amelia's husband into one of her own. "You." Amelia looked at the woman in torment, but also pity. "You're the one who turned Frodo into a vampire. Shirina, isn't it?" She told the vampiress, "You can't have him!"

Shirina laughed, wickedly. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't have him? You little brat."

"I'm not a little brat," Amelia said, bravely, moving to protect Frodo. "You can leave Frodo alone! He doesn't need you to control him."

"Hmm," Shirina gave it a thought. She smirked, evilly, "Oh, you have no idea who you're dealing with, girl. Frodo is mine!"

"Don't you know anything about love? Love is what keeps us whole, keeps us alive—" Amelia was interrupted by a fierce slap to her cheek. She groaned, surprised that she was taken by a bat. The last thing she heard was Frodo screaming, trying to reach out to her. She looked up, realizing the bat was Shirina and she was out for blood. _Her_ blood. Oh, what did Amelia do to deserve this?


	11. A College in Ruins

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

 **A College in Ruins**

.oOo.

"No!" Frodo screamed, rushing towards the bat in midair – he was amazed that he had vampire wings – and attacked the Vampiress' leg. Shirina was quick, but Frodo had the stronger grip. He grabbed Amelia, just as Shirina let her go, darting away at top speed and doing his best to heal Amelia's wounds all in the same instance.

That voice in his head wouldn't cease. Frodo looked back to see Balin's arrows try to attack the bat. The bat was quick, dodging arrows for a time until she finally saw her opportunity. There was Frodo's vampire wings, outstretched and ready for the taking! Shirina pinned Frodo to the ground, tearing at his wings from the shoulders, revealing flesh and bone, while fresh blood seeped from the wounds.

"Get back here, you monster!" Balin called, shooting another arrow at the bat.

Frodo screamed, hardly able to hold the tears back. This Vampire Queen wanted him dead, his wife Amelia dead, and she didn't care what happened to them! She would win! She would win—

 _Whack!_

Shirina was caught off guard by Balin, who charged full on at her, throwing axes at her. She dodged this one and that, surprised that Frodo broke her elbow. She winced, releasing him, before trying to claw Balin, slashing at his throat, hitting a jugular vein, and licking the blood from her claw! She winced, not enjoying the thought of being beaten.

"This isn't over!" Shirina said, darting towards the nearest exit.

"That's what you get for messing with us!" Amelia fought back, overjoyed she and her friends, as well as her husband, fought and won against the Vampiress.

Shirina smiled savagely. "I won't be gone for long, you brats!" She made a last attempt to crush them. She moved her hands through the air, making the campus collapse and fall to ruin. She would ensure if she didn't get her pets, then she would at least salvage one of them and regain it all! Or so she hoped to receive this night.

~o~

Amelia watched in agony as Balin was dragged away by a dwarvish woman and her sister. The dwarvish women… they were giving Balin their blood, replenishing him and making him feel better. All healed!

Amelia chuckled. Well, there was some good, but it would mean nothing if she and Frodo were out here, waiting to be impaled by Shirina's wrath. Amelia moved Frodo over to a hole, desperately trying to keep him safe. Frodo could barely move. Oh, there had to be something Amelia could do! Something!

She looked around, finding a sharp pointy rock on the ground. Well, it was better than nothing. "Frodo, I'm going to give you my blood. Some of it at least." She cut her arm with the pointy rock, dropping the rock and moving her arm over to Frodo, hoping he would drink her blood.

She watched him sniff her arm, then moved his hands over her arm in a gentle manner – his hands were so soft. It mesmerized her! She winced the moment Frodo's lips touched her arm, his teeth sinking into the wound and sucking her crimson liquid. She didn't know when he would stop, but when he did stop, he planted a kiss on her arm, sealing the wound.

Kisses had power here! That was for sure!

"Thank you," Frodo said with passion, enjoying every moment spent with his wife.

"Come on. We need to get out of here. Help me move the bigger rocks!" Amelia said, directing him to some of the bigger rocks, while she dug through the debris. She looked again, the moment Shirina's voice rang out in triumph! Shirina sounded well, well enough to call her dark monsters to her. That wasn't the only concern. Frodo was fading as if Shirina's voice was driving him to the breaking point.

"Frodo, stay with me! We'll get through this! Believe in yourself!" Amelia cried, hoping she would restore her loved one's mind back to normal.

"Amelia, thank you," Frodo said, hugging his wife and enjoying her sweet scent. A scent of honey no less, but she smelled so good right now!

Amelia felt her body quake. She was urged to stop her digging and focus on Frodo, but no! They needed to concentrate. She looked at Frodo, telling him, "Frodo, I am starting to run out of air in here. We need to break through this debris. I saw a hole open up. Please, help me with this task."

"I promise you I will," Frodo said, returning to the task.

"Thank you," Amelia kissed him on the cheek, stunning him and making him blush. It was so good being the wife of Frodo Baggins. She quite enjoyed that title.

~o~

Amelia opened the hole a little wider, with help from Sam and Rosie on the other side, but Frodo… he slowed down like something was changing, something that was beyond his control.

"Frodo, stay with me!" Amelia cried, unsure what would happen if he lost control and the vampire side took over. She had gone a few more paces, opening the hole wider until she could see Sam and Rosie on the other side! But something had changed. She noticed Frodo had moved out of the hole. She tried calling out to him, but couldn't. Something inside him had awoken.

~o~

Frodo chuckled darkly. His mind was clear and his need for blood accelerated. He cooed, hoping that someone inside the hole would listen to his cries, "Oh ladies, don't be bashful!" He chuckled darkly. "I only want to see you. Don't run. There's no need to be frightened."

"Come on!" Rosie called out to Amelia, hoping she would listen.

But even Amelia had stopped her digging, knowing the hole was fully opened. She couldn't leave just yet. Frodo was there. She had to help out her husband. Why couldn't she snap out of this?

"Frodo, you'll be fine. Don't lose control!" Amelia called out, realizing her cover was blown.

"Amelia," Frodo reached out to her now, grabbing her by the hand. His voice was wicked and playful, "oh Amelia, don't be afraid! You know it's me! I won't hurt you. I'm so afraid!" He chuckled, enjoying this moment, but knew it was wise not to play with his food.

"No!" Amelia hated this! She hated what Shirina did to him. So, why did she hesitate?

"Amelia," Frodo dragged his wife out of the hole. He was stunned when she kicked him, and yet he didn't resist! He snarled, pulling her towards him, while covering her mouth with one hand and gripping her waist with the other. "Shh shh shh shh shh! You need not fear me. Stop fighting!"

"Let her go!" Rosie came out of nowhere, punching Frodo in the stomach with a rock. Frodo swatted the rock, making it dart away, but hardly expected Rosie to barrel into him. The force was enough to make him let Amelia go, enough so that Rosie grabbed his wife, dragging her through the hole.

Sam saw the opportunity and closed the hole up with a large rock. "He'll make it through there. It's time you two can't afford to lose. You must go. Seek shelter. I'll protect Frodo."

"You mean you won't come?" Rosie asked, confused.

"Don't worry. Just get to safety," Sam said, concerned. "Or do you want me to turn into an insane vampire, like Mr. Frodo? Now go!"

"Rosie, come on!" Amelia said, grabbing Rosie hand. "There's nothing we can do! Let's go!"

"I'll never forget you," Rosie said, following Amelia through the campus. Rosie looked back, seeing Sam stand by the hole. It didn't take long before Rosie and Amelia reached the library, determined to help out their vampire hobbit men as best they could.

~o~

Sam waited on the other side of the rock, watching as eventually, Frodo moved the rock off to the side, enraged at finding no Amelia and no Rosie on sight. Oh, Rosie would pay for stealing his lass! He looked at Sam, wondering what he was doing here… and with a deer!

"For you, a fresh kill!" Sam said, passing the deer to him.

Frodo wasted no time, devouring the deer's blood. Oh, it was so good! But nothing could slake his thirst like Amelia's blood… and he craved hers… dearly. It was only a matter of time before she came out again, and until that time, he would be waiting for her.

~o~

Amelia climbed the stairs, finding herself at the top step and entering the first room. There were books on bookshelves, as well as a couple of tables surrounding the windows, where computers had been set up. She turned her gaze to the beds, discovering that Rosie approached them with help from two other hobbit women.

Were they who Amelia thought they were?

"Estella Bolger? Diamond Took?" Amelia asked, stunned to see the curly, dark-haired hobbit women looking up at her.

"Merry and Pippin were turned into vampires," Estella said in sorrow.

"We'll figure out how to beat Shirina," Diamond said, comforting Estella.

"Yes, we will!" Rosie said with confidence. "We need a plan! And we need to figure out the cure, as well as breaking the connection our hobbit lads have with the Vampiress!"

"Excuse me," Amelia told the three hobbit women, not liking to be left out. "I just lost Frodo! I can't afford to lose him again!" She whimpered, trying to reason with them.

Estella sighed, approaching Amelia with an understanding heart. "Look, I know you're upset. We all are, but this isn't about you. It's about all of us. We'll get them back! Don't worry about it!" She returned her attention to Rosie, approaching the hobbit lass again.

Amelia watched the three hobbit women talk out some things. Half the time, Rosie looked at Amelia, wondering what was bothering her. Amelia couldn't take this! She wanted her Frodo back and no one was helping her do it! This was a nightmare! She looked up, the moment Rosie approached her again, surprised she was noticing her.

"Get some sleep," Rosie said, curtly. "You deserve some rest. We'll come up with the plan, and let you know afterwards."

"We're not hurting them!" Amelia shook her head.

"We won't hurt Frodo, but he's not exactly behaving like a hobbit right now. We need defenses." Rosie said when Amelia didn't listen, "Look, I'm sure you've got some good ideas. You're smart! I'm sure you're smart, but right now, we need to sleep. Do you understand?"

To be honest, Amelia didn't favor being treated like a child. But sleep sounded like a good idea. She followed Rosie over to the beds, tucking herself in and hardly paying attention to what Rosie, Estella, and Diamond were saying anymore. She dreamt of vampires and Frodo, with a voice telling her to go to him. Was it safe? Was it right? She didn't know! She just hoped that Frodo wouldn't make her his next meal! Oy vey! What was she getting herself into?


	12. Dawn

Sorry for the delay. I was taking a break, which felt refreshing. :) Okay, let's get back to the story. :)

*.*.*

 **Dawn**

.oOo.

Frodo hissed when the sun began to rise. Dawn had come to the ruined campus. He looked at his hands. They were getting hot. He had to hide somewhere! And he found it under some rubble, to earn that much-needed shade he so desperately wanted. He wasn't alone. Sam joined him underneath the shade. Frodo smiled, looking for reassurance that he hoped he would get.

"Sam, it's hopeless!" Frodo cried out in pain, even though his hands had pretty much calmed down. "We're weakened by the sunlight. Amelia's gone. I feel like I failed her, like I failed myself. How can I live like this? I do not want to harm Amelia, not in any form." He sighed gravely. "I want her, but not want what I want her for. Should I love her and feed on her blood? Drain her and be done with it?" He kicked a pebble in angst. "This is an awful life! I will not let Amelia fall into my trap or Vampiress' trap!"

"You can't let this vampirism overtake you!" Sam cried as well, giving his master and best friend some much-needed hope. "This is just a phase we're in, one that will surely vanish once we find out the cure! And you didn't betray Amelia, just like I haven't betrayed Rosie. So, don't think for a minute that they don't care about us! There's always hope. You'll see."

Frodo smiled. It was just like Sam to come up with the right thing to say. "Thank you. That gives me encouragement for a while."

"Come on. We should probably go look for something to hunt," Sam said, preparing himself to face the sunlight again.

"You're right. Now, where do we start?" Frodo asked, waiting until a cloud bank moved across the sunlight before he pressed on. He just hoped that wherever Amelia was, she was safe from the Vampiress' hoard of dark creatures.

~o~

Amelia awoke a second time, finding dawn had crept over the horizon, sending an array of reds, oranges, pinks, purples, and blues. It made her think of Frodo, made her wonder how he was faring and whether he was still thirsting for her blood.

She giggled. Yes, she felt sure Frodo was waiting for her, but would he drink her blood and be done with it? If that happened, what would become of her? She doubted she would be the same after this. She was already falling for his seduction. The dream wasn't helping one bit.

At last, she sat up, moving the sheet off her. She was still in bed, still in the same clothes she wore last night. She looked up to find Estella and Diamond had already gone their separate ways. Rosie came towards her, taking a seat across from her on the opposite bed.

What did she want?

"Here," Rosie said, passing to Amelia a sack. "We need provisions and you're going to have to be the one to go out there and find it. I'm going to go out as well, but we're going to have to survive and face off against this evil that Vampiress has set up. It's now or never!"

"Great," Amelia said, staring in wonder and bemusement.

Rosie huffed. "Amelia, you're going to have to brave this. You're not a child! You're an adult—"

"I know!" Amelia said, sharply. She sat up slowly, doing her best to stay calm and focused. "I'll go out there myself and face this evil."

"Without a weapon?" Rosie asked, concerned. She pulled out her iron sword, ready for anything. "You need a weapon to take down this enemy. These vampires won't be friendly. They'll kill you, drink your blood if they have to."

"I'm not afraid of them or Frodo," Amelia said, picking up a wooden club.

"I hope so." Rosie said afterwards, "Come on. Let's go," She followed Amelia down the stairs and out of the library. It was now or never. Amelia hoped she wasn't too late.

~o~

Frodo zoomed out of his hiding spot, heading straight for a dark creature and snapping its neck in one swipe.

He attacked other creatures and drained them until they evaporated. Those grotesque, disgruntled creatures with their long, gangly arms and legs nearly terrified him, but he didn't hesitate. In fact, he hated them! They belonged to Shirina and her strange powers! Of course! It all made sense as he captured and drained another rabbit of its blood.

Wait. He could smell his wife. Oh yes, his bride was close! But where was she going? Into the shop to collect groceries? He was the one who provided for them! No way! And that dark creature was following her. Oh, he would put a stop to this!

~o~

Amelia made haste inside the shop. She had to find fresh supplies and food, as well as plenty of water bottles for the next several days. She would not risk being seen by Vampiress, no way that she was letting anyone forget what love felt like, including her.

No! This was Amelia's decision. She would ensure Rosie, Estella, and Diamond were kept safe.

It was just this feeling of being alone out here that set her nerves on edge! Someone was watching her, sensing her. She could sense him, even as she gathered supplies and food. Hmm. Ultraviolet lights worked wonders. They would protect her and her friends from those greedy vampires.

A hiss! She turned around, pulling out her club, and bashing the dark monster on the head a few times. It worked! This creature fled from the shop, leaving Amelia feeling proud. She looked at the club, enjoying the feel of its polished wood and its handle.

"Now this is what I'm talking about," Amelia said, delighted.

She looked up, caught off-guard by another monster! No! Her skills with a club were all but forgotten, except for the part where she tried to defend herself! She was no match against the dark creature, who gripped her wrist, forcing her to toss the club on the floor.

This was it! This was her end!

She closed her eyes, ready for the end to come – it didn't happen. She opened her eyes, feeling the dark creature's grip loosened. She winced, massaging her wrist. The sack had long since left her hand, spilling its contents all over the tiled floor. She looked for her protector, finding the dark creature evaporated and her savoir standing right before her eyes!

No. Frodo? What was he doing here?

"What are you doing here?" Amelia asked, cautious.

"Amelia… I need…" Frodo stammered on his words, creeping up to her without warning, delighting in her scent. Surely, she would give him her blood! "I've lost… so much… I desire so much! Let me drink your blood. I thirst for your blood! I need it! If I don't… I'll go mad! Please, my love? You must… do this… for me!"

Amelia nodded, unsure why her vision was going hazy. This was right and Frodo seemed desperate. She couldn't abandon her husband now. "Okay. You can have my blood. A small portion of it, though." Her heart raced inside her chest. Yes, she wanted to be with him! Nothing else mattered right now except him.

He was all she cared about, and now it was too overwhelming to stop this from taking hold.

Frodo smiled, scooping her up in his arms, moving her over to a shady spot away from the sunlight. Steadily, he set her on the floor, tilting her head back to expose her neck. He saw a vein, right there for the taking! He moved in and bit down on the side of her throat, slowly drinking her blood, drinking that crimson wine, not wasting a drop!

He moved his head back, kissing the wound and licking loose drops of blood off her pale skin. He smiled, delighted to be with her again. "You need water!"

Amelia nodded silently as if knowing Frodo understood her.

Frodo chuckled, staying with her until he felt sure she was okay. He moved swiftly over to the shelves, grabbing some food and putting it in the microwave. Yes, soup and water bottles would work nicely for this occasion. When the soup was ready, Frodo pulled the dish out of the microwave, bringing it over to Amelia and spoon-feeding her. She looked so weak right now. She hardly moved her hands over the bowl, so much so that he didn't have a choice except to spoon feed her.

"How does that feel, my turtledove?" Frodo asked, soothingly. "Good?"

"Yes," Amelia said, softly. She sighed in admiration. Could life get any better?

When she felt her strength return, after eating the soup, Amelia took the water bottle, finding she had just enough strength to dowse some cool freshwater into her mouth. The water was so good that it hydrated her, made her feel better by the minute! She looked at Frodo with renewed hope. He seemed so kind, for a vampire. She almost didn't deserve it, but she did. And that's what made it worth it in the end. Worth every ounce of her blood lost, just to keep Frodo's sanity in check!

"Here. Let me help you," Frodo said, his voice smooth as silk, as he deposited her supplies in the sack, as well as pick up some extra provisions, including fresh food and some more water bottles to spare. He checked the horizon. The day was growing longer and dusk was approaching. Well, he could stay with Amelia for as long as need, at least until nighttime fell over the ruined campus.

~o~

At last, Frodo picked up the scent of more dark, abyssal creatures. It would not take long before they attempted to attack him and his bride! Frodo would see to it that every single one of those monsters paid for what they did in assisting the vampire queen turn his and his wife's college to rubble. He needed to let Amelia go, so he wouldn't hurt her.

At last, he picked her up, pushing the bag into her hands. "Go! I don't know how long it will be before the vampire side takes over! Protect our friends. I must stay out here, my love. Please, you must go."

Amelia didn't like this. Leaving Frodo again. How long did they have to do this? She nodded, kissing his cheek. "We'll be reunited! I promise!" She added, last, before she left, "Thank you." She left the shop now, carrying the sack in her hands.

Frodo sighed. He missed his darling wife and it wasn't even dusk. "Good luck, Amelia. I'll miss you."


	13. A Vampiric Brawl

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

 **A Vampiric Brawl**

.oOo.

The hours waned as a black mist permitted at the top of a hill. It was here that Shirina returned, part of the black mist. She smiled deviously, watching the campus now in ruins in vain, for she hadn't expected her horde of vampires to hide so quickly.

It almost unnerved her.

"I'm back," Shirina said in a wicked, mischievous tone. She looked around in pity, almost teasingly. "Where are my vampires, my _pets_? Have you gone into hiding? Come out! COME OUT AND MEET YOUR MASTER!"

She would have them back, no matter what.

~o~

Frodo screamed softly, groaning as he fled into a shady spot in the store. He covered his ears with his hands, doing his best to keep calm. He couldn't. Oh, this Vampiress certainly knew how to make a scene! But no. He had to be strong for Amelia, and she was far away.

He couldn't get to her! But maybe, if he sniffed her out, then he could find her! No, he couldn't do that! He would survive! Amelia wouldn't be taken this night!

And yet, his senses were alert. He sniffed the air, finding a golden trophy on the ground before his feet. No way! There was an engraving on the trophy. Shirina had been here since the time of Marcho and Blanco. How did that work? Unless she had turned Blanco or Marcho into a vampire. What if they couldn't be found? Where were they?

"No," Frodo said, softly, wondering if he really wanted to know this. He turned his head to a hole in the wall, discovering a corpse, vampiric in nature. There, on his pack, was a name. It was Blanco. "Aaaahhhhhh!" He screamed, in more of a whisper. He couldn't believe it. Blanco was gone, turned into a monster.

Was this Shirina's doing or Blanco's? Had the sunlight caused this? It must have, otherwise, how would Blanco be in this state? It didn't make sense! None of it did!

"Shirina, what did you do to him?" Frodo murmured, not liking the answer.

The sunlight was the villain here, but then so was Shirina. Unless Blanco's corpse had been here for a while. He didn't know. Something must have happened to for Blanco to choose this store as a final resting place?

Frodo didn't want to know that answer either. Just being here with a corpse wasn't pleasant. And yet, he spotted something else on the corpse. Holes on the spinal cord. Blanco had been bitten more than once! But how? Vampires? Yes, that was it, but who was Blanco fighting against? What was his story?

Frodo hissed, feeling the vampire side luring him to his destination. Sharp teeth permeated from his mouth, growing sharper by the second. He wanted blood. Fresh blood! Moist, crimson blood! He could smell it now!

He dropped the trophy, forgotten. The only piece he remembered, in the time his vampire side took over, was Shirina won that trophy for best maze, whatever that meant. For now, it didn't matter! He wanted blood. He wanted… Amelia's blood.

He could smell her! Oh, she was in the library. He'd track her down and take her for his own! Nothing could stand in his way. Nothing else mattered.

It was time he got what he deserved!

~o~

Amelia sat in the library, back at the same table she sat at last night. Something was wrong. Where was Rosie, Estella, and Diamond? They were supposed to be here. So, why weren't they?

And Frodo… oh! she hoped Frodo wouldn't turn vampiric. She didn't know how long she could cope not being with him. That feeling she'd been having since meeting Frodo was astonishing. It was almost as if she was his already. Of course, they were married. So, that was one advantage.

She could swear her breathing got heavier when Frodo was around. Must have been because they were madly in love. Yes! That explained things.

Her breathing turned heavy again, the moment she felt Frodo's presence. He was close, closer than she realized. She jumped upon seeing Sam stand right behind her, trying to protect her from Frodo, who advanced on in the library. How? She didn't set up any UV lights… oh! Now she understood.

"Mr. Frodo, we need to talk," Sam said, sternly. "Now, I know what this looks like, but leave Miss Amelia alone!"

Frodo smirked, turning his gaze to his darling wife. "Amelia, my love, come here. I won't bite you."

Amelia nodded, ready to walk towards him. They were almost close when she hesitated, for two more hobbits, Merry and Pippin, showed up as well as Rosie, Estella, and Diamond. Oh no! What were they doing here? Amelia tried to hide behind Sam. No! What were the four hobbit men doing? Fighting themselves and their lust for blood.

She watched in agony as Frodo attacked Sam, Merry, and Pippin without warning. Claws ensued, nailed sharped, as Frodo slashed Sam across the side of his stomach in rage. Frodo hissed, stunned by the sudden charge Merry and Pippin did to him, pouncing on him and attempting to overpower him. Frodo ducked, slashing Merry in the arm and Pippin across the face.

That set them off, as they charged at him again, determined to stop him.

Frodo careened into the wall by another punch to the gut, all thanks to Pippin. Sam snarled, wanting more action, but pretty hysterical at this time. He wanted blood, but he also wanted revenge against Frodo for what he did to him!

It was an honest-truth nightmare! At least, it was in Amelia's eyes. What was happening with Frodo? His eyes turned from golden-brown to red in a flash, like he was becoming a monster. Was he still a monster? She didn't want to think that, not about him!

"Amelia, we have to go!" Rosie said, taking her hand and helping her to her feet.

"No, I have to see Frodo!" Amelia said, watching Frodo in angst.

"Go! Now! Just do it!" Frodo cried, sounding more like himself but in pain.

"See? He's trying to help us. Come on!" Rosie said, leading Amelia away from the fray and into a lounge. Amelia shoved her off, as soon as they came into the next room. "Amelia, show some respect, and restraint! This is for the best! For all of us!"

"No! I have to see him!" Amelia cried out in annoyance.

"We can't do anything for them," Diamond said, watching Estella faint. "Help me with her."

"Come on. Sometimes the brave thing to do is run," Rosie said, helping Diamond out.

Amelia didn't understand. This didn't sound like Rosie. Rosie was brave and true, not a coward! "So, you would choose the easy way, instead of going out there and helping our men!"

"Miss Amelia!" Sam called, joining the four women. "There's nothing we can do for Mr. Frodo. He's lost his mind!"

"You're all mad! I'm going after him!" Amelia said, annoyed.

"You can't! There's nothing we can do!" Sam said, saddened.

"Your Samwise Gamgee! You always help out Mr. Frodo," Amelia said, making her point known.

"Sam, we need to think about this. I need Amelia to help Estella out, and then we'll go," Rosie said, hardly paying attention to Amelia.

Amelia couldn't believe this! No one was listening to her! It was as if they weren't on her side! Oh, she couldn't take this! She needed fresh air, time to think, maybe some space… _thwack!_ A desk rammed into her hard, forcing her to land square on the floor in searing pain.

Then something snapped. She couldn't move her right leg. It throbbed so badly. She spun around, right as Rosie joined her. Amelia didn't care. Whoever smacked her leg with the desk had a lot of strength. Wait. The only person who was a vampire in the room was Sam, and even Sam had an annoyed, guilty look on his face.

"You!" Amelia cried out in rage. "Why did you do that? My leg's broken!"

"Amelia, calm down! Sam needs to blow off some steam!" Rosie said, watching Sam leave the library, dripping blood everywhere. She shook her head, telling Amelia, "We'll be a lot safer if we leave now. I'd better bandage that leg."

Amelia watched in vain as Rosie tended to her wound. She didn't ask for this, but everyone was so desperate to turn her opinions down, treat her as if she were half-human! Didn't anyone care about her these days? All she wanted to do was assist Frodo. Was that too much to ask?

She turned her head, right as Rosie finished making the makeshift splint around her leg. There was Frodo, Merry, and Pippin, entering the lounge with their teeth barred. Amelia stared into space, hardly knowing what was happened. Suddenly, Rosie wasn't by her side. It was Frodo, carrying her away.

She didn't care. She wrapped her arms around Frodo's neck, tightly, not wanting to let him go. She rested her head against his shoulder, breathing in his scent of mown grass and pipeweed, as the hobbit man flew towards a church with beige walls and dark brown roofs. He set her down, but she wasn't ready to let him go.

"This is where I have to leave you," Frodo said, kissing her on the lips so tenderly. They broke away with regret. Neither wanted to leave and neither wanted to stay. He knew was for the best and would have to live with it for a little longer. "You'll be safe here. I don't want to drain you. I want to keep you safe. This is for the best. You have to let me go, at least for tonight."

"I'll see you again soon, right?" Amelia asked, desperately clinging onto him.

Frodo smiled cunningly. "I promise you, we will." He kissed her again, hugging her tightly, as if they weren't parting. The moment he did release her, passing her on to Rosie and Diamond, he noticed how lightweight she was and how quickly her transformation turned out to be. He sighed, grateful to see his hobbit wife, while they could, for this evening.

Now, he just hoped to fight the beast inside, for as long as it lasted.


	14. The Church

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

 _Warning:_ This chapter contains suicidal thoughts from one of the hobbits.

*.*.*

 **The Church**

.oOo.

Amelia sat by her lonesome on one of the church's pews. The colorful stained-glass windows, representing the saints that had crossed this way before, lined up along the walls, reflecting a rainbow light the likes of which she had never seen before. The pews were made from a dark oak, while the podium, sitting atop the stage was made out of a dark mahogany wood.

Either way, it amazed her how far she and her friends had come and how far they were still willing to go. She observed her broken leg, mended properly with the right splint. She sighed, wondering what sort of task Rosie would set her on this time. It wasn't that she didn't mind Rosie and Sam, but it was their behavior that was questionable. Why would they flee? Why would they abandon Mr. Frodo?

She didn't know what was going on! It just seemed so annoying that none of her friends were willing to listen to her. While it was important to get out of there, Amelia was surprised that no one spoke on her behalf, like her ideas didn't matter to the entire group. The broken leg signified how much Sam had changed, since becoming a vampire. The only one she thought might listen to her more was Frodo and he was far away, or was he?

She couldn't tell. Just that she was here now, inside the church, with nowhere to go. Oh boy, this was a disaster in the making!

~o~

Frodo sniffed around in search of food. He didn't know why he wanted to hunt near Amelia. He just didn't want to lose his darling wife, his bride, again! That was the only thing that mattered to him more than the food, or so he thought.

She was safe, but he wouldn't mind keeping an eye on her from now on. She was the only one who could sate his thirst, make him sane enough to think straight. Oh, a little extra blood wouldn't hurt.

Oh, look! A deer! A big, juicy buck tromping through the forest. Frodo hunched on his knees, observing the innocent creature as the buck wandered on, keeping a watch of his surroundings. Frodo licked his lips, inching past the green, leafy brush in quick strides. He snaked towards the buck, arms extended, and crashed into the deer. He wasted no time, sinking his teeth into the buck, extruding the moist red liquid from the buck's neck in large, long gulps.

The moment the buck was drained, dead as a doornail, Frodo pulled back, licking his lips of the buck's blood. The crimson wine tasted delectable to his lips and mouth, allowing him to see clearer and feel refreshed. He was satisfied, at least for now. Now he could check on Amelia with a clearer state of mind… at least, for now anyway.

~o~

Amelia, using the pews for support, joined Estella over at the pew closest to the podium. Estella was still unconscious, still sleeping off her wounds. Amelia grimaced at the sight of the tooth marks on Estella's body, as well as the red stains surrounding them.

What a dreadful bloodbath Estella had to endure! If only things couldn't get a lot worse, but could they? Now, that was a question.

"Those wounds look bad," Amelia said, wanting to help Estella out.

"Rosie and I cleaned them as best we could," Diamond said, joining her and Estella. She passed Amelia a bowl of hot soup. "Careful, it's still hot."

"Mmm." Estella opened her eyes, reclining on the pew.

"Here. How about some water?" Rosie said, helping Estella with the water. She turned to Amelia, passing a bottle of water to her, before setting it down on the pew next to here. "Here. You'll need it."

"Thank you," Amelia said, grateful to see Rosie show some kindness. She looked at the bottled water, before asking, "So, what's next?"

"Well, what do we know about the vampires so far? Estella? Do you remember anything about what you've learned of them?" Rosie asked her, curious. She added, moving away, "I'll get you some food." She wandered off, returning a moment later with some soup.

"We all need our strength," Diamond said, curtly. "Our vampire boys' wants our blood. It's best that we gain as much strength as we can beforehand."

"What happened to your leg?" Estella asked Amelia, stunned to see Amelia's leg in a splint.

Amelia gulped. "No one was listening to me yesterday. I ran to gather my thoughts since I couldn't take it anymore. Sam was the one who whacked me with a desk, broke my leg." She still didn't know how she could forgive Sam for what he did to her! After all, he changed, so if there was any possibility of them gaining ground, then they would have to do it sooner rather than later. Otherwise, she didn't know how she could forgive him easily.

"Sam broke your leg? How? That's not like Sam!" Estella shook her head, surprised about what Sam had done.

"You'll have to forgive her," Rosie said, referring to Amelia. "Sam's not been himself since he became a vampire. If anything, he and Kili have been talking a lot. I think Kili's rubbed off on Sam."

"Isn't there anything that can be done about it?" Amelia asked, concerned.

Rosie shook her head. "No, there's not. Unless you want to try and help Sam. No. Give him time to cool off." She added, "But what we can do right now is simple. Amelia, you can handle the barriers, defending this place from the vampires and our Vampire Queen. I'll handle the fighting on the front lines. Estella, Diamond, you take care of the hit and run tactics. Does everybody know the plan?" She smiled when Estella and Diamond nodded. "Right! Let's get to work!"

"Rosie," Amelia spoke up, getting Rosie's attention, "thank you for fixing up my leg."

Rosie smiled. "You're quite welcome."

Amelia looked towards the stained-glass windows, wondering where Frodo was and why Rosie had changed so much, too. Had Rosie always been a fighter? Or was she soft-hearted, like Sam once was? There were so many questions Amelia wanted to ask but didn't know how to ask them.

Oh well. Back to the drawing board.

~o~

Frodo looked up, the moment Merry and Pippin joined him. In their hands was a collection of weapons, complete with gemstones. Merry also carried a thick, hardbound book, something Frodo had not seen before. Frodo stared stunned at the book, wondering what sort of use it would have to them.

"Did Sam use this book? Where is he?" Frodo said as he pulled out a red scarf with gold glitter sprinkled on it.

"What's that?" Pippin asked, spotting the scarf's silver buttons, used for holding the gemstones.

"It's for Amelia," Frodo said, observing the scarf he was carrying with him. He smiled, delighted, "Yeah. I hope Amelia could use it, so she wouldn't have to worry about any vampires invading her mind, overcoming her thoughts, and seducing her."

"Kind of like you," Merry said, cheekily.

"Well, it's a start," Frodo blushed, happily. He asked them, curious, "Do you have the gemstones? The ones used to weaken vampires?"

"Right here," Merry showed Frodo the bag, passing a couple of gemstones over to him.

Frodo felt weakened by the gemstones as if their power slowed him down. Good! That meant they worked, even on him! He worked quickly to fasten the gemstones to the scarf, looking up at Pippin as his younger cousin tossed some giant objects at the church, including a few logs here and there.

"What are you doing?" Frodo laughed, smiling at him.

"What?" Pippin shrugged. "We've got to let them know we've got something for them. Ah yes, here they come!" He said, darting towards the church. Frodo shook his head, following him and Merry towards the church's front gate. The picket fence didn't help either. For a moment, Frodo thought he was going to be stabbed by it. That would have been bad!

He looked up at a very angry Rosie. "Hi, Rosie."

"Yes, what do you want?" Rosie asked, frustrated. "Where's Sam?"

"Oh, he's probably taking care of himself," Frodo said with a shrug. He admitted, warningly, "Rosie, you shouldn't be outside. If Sam finds you, he'll want your blood."

"I can take care of myself. Thank you," Rosie said, taking the scarf from him.

"Can you please give it to Amelia? I want to keep her safe," Frodo said, watching Rosie take the scarf to his wife. He waited until Rosie returned, before speaking to her again. "Look, I don't know what's happened with Sam. He's not usually like this. He's been acting strangely, since Amelia and I first saw him at the party." He added, "Rosie, you've got to be careful when you go near him. He might do something, badly!"

"Is that right?" Sam asked, watching Merry and Pippin pass the weapons on to Rosie, Estella, and Diamond. Sam tackling Frodo, huffing, and puffing as he did so, "You _dare_ tell my fiancée this! 'Mr. Frodo, so kind! Mr. Frodo, so daring!' What about what I want?" He cried, trying to overpower him.

"Stop it, Sam! SAM!" Frodo cried, trying to overpower Sam in turn.

"Stop it you two! STOP IT!" Amelia cried out, a tear streaking down her face.

"Sam, stop!" Rosie called out, getting Sam's attention.

Sam's moment of hesitation was all Frodo needed to topple his best friend over, stop him from doing anything rash. At last, Frodo pinned Sam to the ground, making sure to tell everyone to give them some room.

Frodo murmured in Sam's ear, doing his best to keep him calm, "I know what you think you're doing is right, but this behavior must cease! You can't be like Kili because you're not Kili and Rosie is herself. Don't you remember who you are, Rosie?" He asked, looking up at her. For a moment, he thought he saw the Rosie he knew. Maybe she hadn't changed much. He missed the old Rosie, the one who was compassionate towards Sam, towards everyone. He could dream. He turned now to his best friend, asking Sam, politely, "And you, Sam, who are you?"

Frodo watched Sam in vain, for he thought Sam would easily forgive him. Instead, there was tension in Sam's shoulders. His body shook as if determined to make things harder for him. Sam looked at Rosie, wondering if she would back away from him, too. No. Instead, she moved beside Sam, using her dagger to make a cut on her arm.

Rosie's blood seeped out from the wound. She moved fast towards Sam, giving him some of her blood. Sam took it, drinking in her crimson wine slowly, enjoying every minute of it. However, he pushed Frodo off of him as he drank Rosie's dark red blood. When, at last, he was calmed down, he released his grip on Rosie's arm, kissing the wound tenderly, not letting her go.

"Sam, I've got to go back inside, to get my strength back," Rosie said with compassion in her heart, kissing him fondly on the cheek. She walked away, looking at Sam one last time before heading back inside the church, taking Merry and Pippin's weapons along with her.

Sam collapsed on the ground, near tears. This was awful! He felt so broken like there was nothing really left for him to do. He glared at Mr. Frodo, as Frodo did his best to calm him.

It wasn't working. How could Sam forgive him, after he sliced open the side of his stomach? That was a wound he never forgot!

"You were my best friend," Sam said, annoyed. "Why did you do that? Why did you hurt me? We're supposed to be best friends! Now, look at us! We're vampires! End me, Mr. Frodo! End me now!"

"I can't do that, Sam. We must get through this, defeat Shirina, and cure ourselves! That's all we need to do!" Frodo said, trying to help him.

"Please, end me," Sam said, broken.

"I'm not going to end your life," Frodo said, curtly.

"Surely, there must be another way!" Pippin said, watching Rosie return to Sam and embrace him, doing her best to console him. Frodo approached Merry and Pippin, feeling lost. "What can we do to help him?"

"There's only one way to help him. We cure him and us. As quickly as possible," Frodo said to Merry and Pippin.

"We need to break this connection from Shirina first," Merry said, curtly.

"What can we do? Where should we go to find her?" Estella asked, joining them.

"I've seen her cave once, exploring," Frodo said, admitting bluntly. "It's beyond this forest." He added, warningly, "If we're going to take her down, then we need to be prepared. Also, I spotted a trophy from the store. It had her name on it. It said she won best maze."

"That's not good. What can it mean?" Estella asked, wondering.

"I don't know," Frodo said, wondering what Shirina's next move was and if she would dare put them inside a maze.

He only hoped that wasn't the case.


	15. The Maze

**The Maze**

.oOo.

A few hours passed before Rosie was refreshed and was ready to go. Estella was happy to see how fast she recovered. She looked at Frodo, waiting for an order. "So, where is this fanged witch's lair?"

Frodo felt his head. No! He could hear Shirina attempting to drive him mad, drive him towards her. No! He must fight her! So, why was it so hard to fight back? He turned his attention towards the trees, spotting an opening.

"Do you see that opening, between the aisle of trees?" Frodo asked, showing the way. "You go beyond that and you'll find her cave."

"Right," Estella said, watching Rosie and Diamond carrying Amelia on a stretcher. Amelia looked up, ready for anything. Estella smiled, grateful to see Amelia in such a good mood. Estella looked around, prepared for the next step Shirina. "Let's go stop that witch!" She told the three hobbit women, giving them encouragement.

~o~

Sam sat under a shady tree, throwing pebbles at a stream. He didn't want to talk to Mr. Frodo. He didn't want to have anything to do with him, not after they became vampires. Mr. Frodo was worse now, worser than anything Sam could have imagined!

The way Mr. Frodo tried to calm him down was relentless. Sam almost wished that Mr. Frodo hadn't attempted to do that! Ooh! He wished he could either get back at that hobbit vampire or do something else. Oh, but he wanted Rosie's blood again!

A small amount wasn't enough. Neither was the change in the environment, evaporating into a maze with tall walls and a dirt ground. Sam stood up, unsure what was happening.

"Where am I?"

~o~

Frodo moved about from one shady tree to the next, intent in staying out of the sunlight and helping the girls out in case of danger. He would ensure the hobbit lasses were safe from those dreaded dark monsters, intent on killing anything that moved in their path.

He was nearly there, towards the cave, when his vision shook. He covered his ears, determined to keep the voices from taking over. Something wasn't right! His nostrils picked up the scent of peppermint burning in the sunlight. That was an awful sign! He didn't want to smell that scent, billowing up his nostrils!

He looked up, uncovering his ears as the vision stopped and the voices dimmed, while the landscape stopped changing. The walls… they were huge and made from stone. Wait. Where was everyone? Why was he alone?

"Hullo?" Frodo called, hearing no response. How dreadful! "Hullo? Amelia? Rosie? Estella, Diamond? Where in the blazes are you?" He pressed his hand to his forehead, trying to figure this out.

He sniffed around, in an effort to pick up Amelia's scent. No way! Her scent was nowhere to be found, but there she was, egging him on. He smiled, charging towards her a moment too soon, for Amelia transformed into one of those dark creatures. He sniffed, snarling at the creature and taking a chunk out of its throat, leaving a dark mist where the gaping wound was present.

The dark monster evaporated. Oh, Frodo had to get out of here!

He moved about the area, killing one dark monster after another. Each time, he was reminded of Amelia. No! These creatures were playing tricks on him. One minute he saw Amelia, the next he was wrong. It was just another dark monster, trying to trick him! Oh, he would not be fooled by another monster, no matter what.

"Amelia, where are you?" He sang in a devious voice, full of hatred. Oh, he could curse this maze! If only he knew where Amelia was, then they would get out of here!

He snarled, taking out each and every monster that crossed his path. This would end… tonight! And he would see to it that these dark monsters paid for everything he ever loved! Taking his wife away was not the best idea.

Wait. He smelled Amelia. She was close, but he had to be sure it was really her. No! He wasn't about to be fooled again!

"Hullo Amelia," Frodo said, his voice cold and cruel, "it's been a long time." He snarled at the frail version of his wife. "I finally found you. Let's end this once and for all, my dear."

~o~

Amelia didn't know what was happening. One minute, she was drowsy; the next, she landed in an unknown corner of a stone-walled maze. She was pinned to the floor by the dark monsters, with protruding thoughts raking her mind. Thoughts that told her she was a failure, that her book would never be published, that no one cared!

She couldn't believe all these things she was hearing! Why was no one coming to her aide? Why did no one care? Tears streamed down her face. This was horrible. She really was useless, incapable of being with anyone without losing them, too.

She hadn't noticed the dark monsters leave her, but another dark monster had come her way. It was her husband Frodo, or was it? She couldn't tell, but there he was, cold and cruel, and not what she expected. Was there no love in his heart?

"It's just like you, isn't it? 'Oh, my darling! Oh, my dearest! You're everything to me! Everything! Ohhhh!' Hahahaha! I have been a fool," Frodo snarled, mocking her and his words towards her. Amelia's heart broke. She never knew a pain like this. It was hard to swallow, as if the walls were closing in around her. Was there a reason to fight? Frodo growled, "Well, I am going to make sure that you get what you deserve, my pet!"

Amelia dodged him before he could land the first blow. She wanted to evade him as best she could, but there was no way she was going to win. Frodo would get her at some point. She just didn't expect him to forcefully pick her up off the ground like a ragdoll. She didn't care! She just wanted to see that her husband was back! Was this really how it would all end? Well, she hoped it wouldn't end badly.

"Why don't you fight me?" Frodo shook her. He hated this! Surely, she could speak! He made small bite marks, licking the trickles of blood off her pale skin, as he tried to wake her up. "What's wrong? Please, speak to me, Amelia!"

Amelia crumpled to the ground, still holding his hand. "I was reliving my past, reliving everything that happened in my life. You weren't here for me, no one was here. I was alone… again." More tears streamed down her face. "I wanted to believe that I was alone, and then I saw you in that cruel, cold state. It made things worse. What can I do?"

"Come on, Amelia," Frodo said, realizing she was his wife and not another dark monster. That was a relief! He kissed her wounds, determined to see her happy. "Sometimes we have to be brave. You've got to be brave. Don't give up!" He hoped she would believe in herself. That's all he wanted! "I need you to believe in yourself. If you do that, we may escape."

"I bet this was Shirina's plan, to separate us and warp our minds!" Amelia said, somber.

"Yes, that sounds like something she would do," Frodo shrugged, agreeing with her. He looked into her eyes, telling her, "Come on. The sooner you believe in yourself, the sooner we can leave."

"Do you think we'll escape?" Amelia asked, wondering if there was still hope for her and them.

"I do, with all my heart," Frodo said, kissing her on the forehead.

~o~

Sam struggled against the dark monsters, fighting his way towards his Rosie. He would not give up on her! He would ensure that she made it out of here safe and sound.

But what about him? Every nerve in his body was still riddled with depression, as was his mind. Half the time, it was a struggle just getting around. No! He would fight! He had to fight, for his Gaffer and for his Rosie!

Yes. Rosie was his only hope! He was feeling his confidence resume. Still, he couldn't stand Mr. Frodo's behavior towards him and Rosie. How could Mr. Frodo do this? How? Nonetheless, Sam smelled out Rosie, grabbed her this time from off the wall, and sank his teeth into the side of her neck. The blood seeped into his mouth, dripping inside like a hot flame! Oh, he loved her! He wanted more blood, he wanted Rosie, but he would hold back, now that he knew it was her!

He kissed the wound, closing it up with his healing kisses. He looked at Rosie, telling her, fondly, "Let's go home, and find the others before something else happens to us."

Rosie nodded in silence. She was worn down from being drained. But she would not give up on Sam, not if it cost her, her life.

"Okay." She nodded, confirming their decision. "Let's get out of here." She looked at Sam one last time, as he carried her through the maze, heading straight for Mr. Frodo.


	16. The Way Out

**The Way Out**

.oOo.

Amelia hugged Frodo, taking in whiffs of his scent, which smelled like mown grass and pipeweed. Oh, she would remember that scent, _his_ scent! She kissed his cheek, telling him, "I'm sorry I broke down. You've done so much and I so little. I don't know what I could do."

"Amelia, you give me enough. You've given me my life back, even though I'm a vampire," Frodo said, caressing her cheek. "You're my love, my beautiful wife."

"And you're my everything!" Amelia said, her heart racing with love and affection towards him.

"Amelia," Frodo chuckled, liking that word, "say it again! Who am I to you? Who are we?"

"We're everything!" Amelia said, embracing him, taking in more of his scent. "You're my everything."

"My love," Frodo said with a chuckle and a light-hearted smile. He took in her features, loving everything there was about her. He smiled, telling her as he picked her up, carrying her on his back, "come on. We've got a maze to finish."

~o~

Shirina watched the entire scene play out from her tree. She was good at keeping tabs with everybody while observing the couples trying to find each other. Oh, it was so thrilling… wait. Something wasn't right! No! Frodo and Amelia were getting along, and the others were doing what Shirina didn't want them to do!

Love! Oh, how she hated that word! What was this? Oh no! The four couples were about to leave her maze! The connection… it was shaking. Were they trying to break the connection, too?

~o~

Frodo's breathing raced as he darted across the maze, carrying Amelia piggy back style on his way towards the exit. He slashed a couple of dark monsters, before taking a turn, sniffing out a forest with loose, fresh soil and a path as clear as daylight. The forest was pretty much dead, but also dark and disturbing. It was a place where few hardly traveled to, and yet he could sense another presence, one that was cold and chilled him to the bone.

Amelia's screams got his attention. Frodo hesitated upon seeing the specter. "Na-Na- _Nazgûl!_ NAZGÛL!"

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam called out, joining him. He glowered at the specter, growling at it. "Oh, what is this creature doing here?"

"We made it! There's the exit!" Merry called out, pointing to the exit, an opening where the sunlight was most clear, that was in the near distance. Amelia watched as Merry carry Estella, Pippin carry Diamond, and Sam carry Rosie carry piggy-back style. Smart move.

"Yyyyyyoooouuuuu sssssshhhhhaaalllll nnnnnnnneeeeevvveeerrrrr esssssccaaapppeee ttttttthhhheeee mmmaaaaazzzzzzzeeeee!" The lone Nazgûl hissed triumphantly. "Yyyyyoooouuuuu sssssshhhhhaaaaallll aaaaallllllll bbeeeeee ttttrrrrraaaappppeeeeddd hhhhheeeeerrreeee, wwwwwheeerrreeee nnnnnoooo dddddaaaaaawwwwnnn aaaappprrrrooooaaaacchheesssss!" The chill in the air was fierce when this Nazgûl advanced towards the hobbits, brandishing its Morgul blade.

"Not if I have anything to say for it!" Balin approached, brandishing his own silver axe. He charged at the Nazgûl, hacking and slashing at the foul beast. "You – shall – NEVER – GET – MY – FRIENDS! Yah! Yah! Yah! Take – that – fiend!"

"No! NOOOOO!" The Nazgûl screamed, finding the blows too disastrous to bear. It attempted another attack at the hobbits, particularly Frodo, for it knew that the hobbit vampire had carried the One Ring once. The Nazgûl could smell the Ring on him. It turned again, as Balin attacked it.

Oh, this was disastrous! The Nazgûl was losing! How could it lose? It couldn't take this anymore! Balin was too fierce. Soon enough, the Nazgûl evaporated, vanishing, as if the situation never occurred.

"Come on!" Frodo cried, taking the lead and leading his friends towards the exit.

They didn't stop running, for fear that the Nazgûl might return with a vengeance. Frodo looked at the exit, seeing it grow wider by the second. By the time he and his friends reached the exit, towards the dawn, the maze evaporated and the campus returned in its ruined state.

They did it! They beat the Nazgûl!

 _Snap!_

Frodo stumbled as he held onto Amelia. The connection between him and Shirina weakened. He could feel it, he could feel Shirina's hold on him leave him. He looked at Sam and Rosie, pitying them as Rosie nearly fainted. The wound she carried on the side of her neck and collarbone was bleeding out, even with the wound starting to close up.

"We need to heal that wound. It looks painful," Frodo said, pointing to Rosie's wound.

"What do you know of it?" Sam asked, stubbornly.

"Hey, he's trying to help you! The least we can do is accept it," Amelia said, sharply, clinging to Frodo, making sure she didn't fall off him.

"We might have a way to break the connection," Estella said, gesturing to the library. "We'll need to get in there. I'll get the holy water."

"Holy water?" Frodo asked, curious.

"Yes, to break the connection fully," Estella said, taking off towards the church.

"I'll follow her," Diamond said, as Pippin helped her down.

Frodo looked on, hoping they knew what they were doing. Oh, he so wanted to end this connection with the Vampire Queen. He sighed, realizing this plan just might work!


	17. Freed!

**Freed!**

.oOo.

Amelia and Frodo walked into the library minutes later, walking hand in hand. Before them, Estella, Diamond, and Rosie were already at work using holy water on their hobbit vampire men, pressing their hands against their hobbit men's foreheads.

That seemed to do the trick! But Sam, Merry, and Pippin winced in pain; Amelia could only guess that pain caused by the holy water, in order to drive the Vampiress' intruding thoughts out of their heads.

"Hot, hot, hot, hot – oomph!" Merry cried, not enjoying this.

"I can't… breathe!" Pippin cried out, closing his eyes in sheer pain.

"Hot, hot, hot – it's working! I feel better!" Sam cried out in triumph a moment too soon, for, within that moment, Rosie fainted. Sam held her in his arms, determined to save her. "I'll save you! I promise!" He rushed out of the library before another word was spoken.

"Will he be all right? Will Rosie?" Amelia asked, concerned.

Frodo chuckled. "Knowing Sam, he's bound to come up with something. I'm sure they'll be fine, and yet, I worry about them."

"Sam's not been himself lately," Pippin pointed out.

"Well, neither has Rosie. Frankly, this whole vampire mess is ticking me off!" Estella complained.

"I would love to see everyone all right," Diamond admitted, hopefully. She passed the silver flask over to Amelia. "Here."

"Thank you, but what am I supposed to do?" Amelia asked, confused.

"You pour some holy water onto your hands and gently press them against Frodo's forehead," Merry explained. "It's that simple!"

"It gets Vampiress out of our heads, breaks the connection," Pippin said with ease. Amelia guessed this much already, but it was nice to hear it rephrased.

"Thanks, Pippin," Frodo said with a smile.

Amelia opened the flask, pouring some holy water onto her palm. She looked at Frodo, wondering if he wanted to do this. Would she be gentle about it? Would he notice the pain? She felt sure he would notice the pain. He was a vampire! As if that made a difference!

"I'm ready," Frodo nodded, grinning. "Do it."

Amelia nodded, moving her hand until she pressed it against Frodo's forehead. She stared at her hobbit husband in shock and anguish, watching him writhe in pain. Frodo stepped back, the pain too much to bear.

No! He could do this! He just needed to try again. He took a breath and then leaned his forehead against his wife's hand. The burning was sensational. It nearly took his breath away. He winced, screaming out in sheer pain. He wanted this to end. He wanted it to be over!

 _Snap!_

The connection between Frodo's mind and Shirina's had broken. Frodo took a step back, glad the nightmare was over. His mind was clearer and he felt more like himself again. He couldn't believe how easy that was! Now, he could spend his days and nights with Amelia, holding her, caressing her, enduring every waking moment he spent with her!

It was nice to be free again!

"Frodo, are you all right?" Amelia asked, worriedly.

"I've never been better," Frodo said, wrapping an arm around her. He added with a smile, "Well, now I think it's time for a proper rest. And I think if Sam loves on Rosie, her wounds should heal in no time." He whispered in her ear, "She'll need that rest like you after I bite you." He said, cheekily. He didn't need any more of her blood but didn't hurt to tease.

 _End of Part II_


	18. A Friendly Prank War

**Part III: Round Two**

-.-.-

 **A Friendly Prank War**

.oOo.

Sam stopped at a spot close to the grocery store. It was here that he set Rosie down. He felt her forehead, finding it was burning up. Oh no! He had to act fast! He saw the wound and arched towards it, biting down on it in haste. Fresh blood oozed its way into his mouth, allowing him to stop biting and kissing passionately on the wound.

It worked! Rosie's wound healed fast as if the bones, muscles, and tissue were reattaching themselves.

"Huh. Imagine that," Sam said, looking up at the store in angst before he leaned down and kissed Rosie's wounds hungrily. Soon, the wounds were gone, as if they'd never been there. He felt Rosie's forehead again. It was still hot, but at least she would live if he was lucky. "Come on. Let's get you inside!" He said, carrying her into the store, where he found some water bottles, filled with fresh clean water. He approached her again, helping her drink it. After that was done, Sam found some soup and spoon fed her.

Yes, he would do everything in his power to ensure she lived. She smiled at him, grateful for his assistance. "Thank you, Sam."

"Let's find you somewhere to rest." Sam smiled. "I think I know the place." He said, watching her until she was done eating, the color returning to her face, before carrying her out of the store and into the ruined dormitories, where he hoped no danger passed their way.

~o~

Frodo smiled, turning to Amelia. They were still in the library and only a few moments ago, the connection between Frodo and Shirina had been broken by holy water. Frodo moved quickly to kiss Amelia's wounds. A miracle! His wife's wounds were healing!

He moved behind her, picking her up and setting her down on the floor. In haste, he kissed passionately on Amelia's leg. Amelia moaned as the bones on her leg reattached themselves, the tissue and muscles restored. She could feel the nerves resetting, leaving a sensational pain that only felt better with time.

With Frodo's help, she tested her leg. It worked! She could walk but would need some practice to get it right. She looked at Frodo, happily. "Thank you! It's all better!"

Frodo grinned, deviously. Amelia loved it when he grinned like that.

"Come on. Let's find somewhere that's more secluded," Frodo said, scooping her up bridal style, leading her out of the library and towards a shady tree. There, he set her down and continued to kiss the side of her neck and collarbone deeply, enjoying her scent and the feel of her hands against his back and neck.

"I didn't think… that would work. How?" Amelia asked, breathless. She looked at Frodo, watching his blue eyes pierce hers, as she asked, "How did you know that worked, that my wounds would heal with a simple kiss?"

"Healing kisses work that way, I guess," Frodo said with a small smile. "I caught on to it in a few days, when I was biting you and kissing you. I saw the wounds were healing slowly. That must be because Shirina was still inside my head. Now, with her thoughts out of my mind, it seems the wounds are healing a lot faster this time."

A thought occurred to him. "Hey, why don't we head to an even quieter place, see if the dorms are unoccupied?" He grinned, teasingly.

"Sure," Amelia said, stunned when Frodo picked her up again and carried her to the ruined dormitories, where some rooms were left untouched, while other rooms were damaged or already destroyed.

Finally, they found one room that had a large bed, fit for two human-sized beings, but also four hobbits. Frodo grinned a toothy grin, loving every minute of it. He closed the front door, before moving his wife towards the bed, making sure to be gentle with her, while being playful with her.

"Now, I will ensure that you are mine," Frodo said, kissing her neck down to her collarbone again. He nibbled a bit on the skin, revealing a fake bruise. "Mine." He said, grateful to have his wife with him. Given the smile and the moans coming from her, Frodo knew she was enjoying this.

And that made him happy.

~o~

Sam managed to find a dorm room that was still intact, complete with a king-sized human bed and couple of other beds as well. He shrugged, carrying Rosie into the bedroom. He smiled, loving every minute he spent with her.

"Sam, this will do," Rosie said, delighted he took time to care for her.

"Oh!" Sam groaned, setting Rosie down on the bed. He admitted, smiling, "How are you faring this morning?"

"Lovely, Sam," Rosie yawned, "but I'm a little tired."

Sam shrugged. "I think everybody is." He raised an eyebrow. "Say, let's see who's on the other side of the wall." He said, roaring close to the wall so that his voice carried over to the next room. He didn't expect to hear Frodo's voice on the other side, calling him out. "Oh ho! So, he wants to play a prank war, does he?" He chirped, loving this. "Well, I'll enjoy this immensely – Rosie?" Sam asked, stunned that his fiancée was gone. He laughed, loving this. "Oh ho! Let the prank war begin!"

He said, sniffing the area until he found Rosie in a closet, sitting on top of cushioned pillows. How odd! Still, he took Rosie out of the closet and back into the same room they were in before the prank war started. To their surprise, there was a mattress fortress surrounding the room. Sam smiled, shaking his head. "Well, two can play at this game."

"Oh, look Sam! Cupcakes!" Rosie said, stunned by the colorful frosted cupcakes. Some of the cupcakes were vanilla and strawberry, while others were chocolate. The frosting on top was an assortment of colors, from lime to lemon, from strawberry to blueberry and cherry. She smiled, eating a cupcake down. "Okay, so what would Frodo and Amelia like? Banana bread?"

"Sure. We can do that," Sam nodded in approval. "A friendly prank war indeed."

"I couldn't agree more," Rosie said, politely.

~o~

Frodo honestly did not know what drove Sam to interrupt him and Amelia. Still, he didn't mind putting Sam's fiancée into a closet, filled with cushioned pillows. Of course, anything was better than hurting one another, especially after what Sam went through.

Frodo would ensure that Sam and Amelia were treated right. He smiled, watching Amelia stare at him with loving eyes. The way she breathed, the way her heart beat inside her chest, sent shivers up Frodo's spine. They were good shivers, something he hadn't felt before, not since Amelia came into his life.

Could life get any better than this?

He jumped at the same time as Amelia at the sound of movement, coming from the living room. By the time he picked up Amelia, carrying her into the next room, Frodo laughed at the sight of all the banana bread in the living room. He shook his head, grateful that Sam was in a good mood.

"Well, I'll be," Frodo said, laughing joyously.

"It seems Sam and Rosie went all out on us," Amelia said, looking at Frodo in intrigue.

"Do I smell banana bread?" Pippin asked, escorting Diamond into the dorm room, after Merry and Estella entered, delighted by all the sweets.

"Yes, Sam and I were just having a friendly prank war," Frodo said, proudly.

"Nothing wrong with that," Pippin said, watching Frodo and Merry join the lasses over by the food. "And yes, we found out after the connection broke, that we can eat human food."

"Yes, I know," Frodo said in astonishment. "It just doesn't do anything for us though."

"A shame. This banana bread looks good," Merry said, joining in the fun.

"I wonder where Sam and Rosie went," Amelia asked, curious.

"Knowing them, they'll probably show up, wondering what's happening," Estella said, watching as Sam and Rosie entered the room as promised. "See? I was right!"

"Oh! Are we enjoying ourselves?" Rosie said, feeling like herself again.

"How are you, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked, apologetic. "I'm sorry for my behavior. It's just this vampire side got to me and I've been behaving badly. My depression didn't help much, did it?"

"I'm sorry, too, for calling you both out," Amelia said to Sam and Rosie. "I guess we have something we need to apologize for."

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry for my behavior, too. Running isn't always helpful," Rosie shook her head. She perked up, admitting bluntly, "But running _to_ something is always a plus. As long as one knows where we're going, then we shouldn't have any problems finding our destination."

"I'll drink to that!" Pippin announced, stunning the group. He recovered quickly, "That is if I had some wine."

Everyone laughed merrily, surprising the young hobbit vampire and making him feel welcome.

"Wouldn't we all love some wine?" Frodo laughed happily, winking at his wife.


	19. Shirina's Revenge

**Shirina's Revenge**

.oOo.

Shirina sat on her throne, seething.

She could hardly stand it, even as she watched her slaves at work. How could four newborn vampires and four human girls break her spell? And a fifth newborn vampire? Oh, Balin was going to pay more than once for taking down that Nazgûl! As for the connection she had to her vampires, that was another matter entirely. That connection meant everything to her! Without it, she was useless!

She did not spend all this time, centuries, to not perfect it! But now, centuries later, even that proved disastrous. She twiddled her thumbs, standing up, making her way towards the nearby window. Her dark realm still had its perks, thanks to her spells. It was a realm created by her. Her domain and her home away from home, whenever the sunlight came upon the other realms, including the campus that was now still in ruins.

She would not give up her search for revenge upon the four human girls and those four newborn hobbit vampires! For now, she would have to try something else, something she hadn't thought of… of course! Why not take the vampires' girls from them? They would learn what they were truly up against, even if she had to engrain it in their minds to do so!

"Come!" she summoned three bats towards her, moments before she changed into a bat herself and flew out the window, heading for the ruined campus in no time.

~o~

The moment she and her bats reached the campus, Shirina searched around for the four couples, tracking them down through their scents. It didn't take her long before she found the right dorm room, where the eight hobbits were laughing and having a good time.

Ooh! That made her mad! She was going to have her revenge, and she take it!

In an instant, she busted through the window with her two bats flying in behind her. She laughed, delighted to have gotten the eight hobbits' attention.

She darted around Frodo, before he struck her, and then attacked Sam with her sharp, clawed feet, knocking the hobbit vampire to the floor in an unconscious manner. She charged around, punching Merry and Pippin hard in the face, scratching them as she went.

She wasn't done. She spotted the four hobbitesses, attempting to take down the three bats and herself. Enough was enough!

She nodded to her bats, moving in haste as they hoisted each girl, one per bat, into the air and out of reach from their hobbit vampiric men. She cackled upon hearing Frodo cry out for his beloved Amelia. Oh, Shirina was going to enjoy this torture session!

The last thing Shirina wanted was interruptions. Interruptions were not something she could take. For now, the best thing she and her bats could do was head back to her dark realm, where the torture sessions could begin.


	20. Still Here

**Still Here**

.oOo.

Sam fell into the darkness, heading towards an unending, lingering fire that just wouldn't go away.

He could feel his body slip away from him. This was disastrous! Mr. Frodo hadn't apologized! Out of all things, why didn't Mr. Frodo apologize, after what he did? How could anyone forgive somebody so easily after being slashed across the side of his stomach?

If Mr. Frodo was his friend, he would admit it. He would be blunt about it. Now, Sam didn't know if he would escape this void. What was that? Mr. Frodo apologizing to him? Yes, he was! Sam chirped in delight as he returned to his body, his vision returning to normal.

He didn't know what was happening. What went on in those endless seconds that he was unconscious?

~o~

 _Minutes Ago…_

Frodo shook himself off, observing the scene before them. There was Pippin returning to Merry, attempting to find them something to eat. But no! There was Sam, lying on the carpeted floor, unmoving and unconscious.

"Sam!" Frodo crawled towards his best friend, attempting to wake him up. Nothing worked! Sam wouldn't wake! What was he supposed to do?

He was missing something. Now, he remembered. Sam expected an apology and was sure stubborn about it, too. Everyone else was forgiven, except for him, except for Frodo. Frodo sighed. It had to be him, right?

"Sam," Frodo started, staring at Sam, hoping he would wake up from his deep sleep, "Sam, you are my best friend. I made the mistake of slashing you on the side, next to your stomach. That was wrong, but then so was my behavior." He continued, getting to the heart of the problem, "I shouldn't have behaved in such a manner. I need to trust you more often."

He rolled his eyes, wondering if that last statement was too obvious. He tried again, speaking more truthful, "Well, anyway, we need you here. We need you to help us figure this out. Shirina took Rosie, but to who knows where. We'll find her, but more importantly, we need you to help us out, when we need you the most. You're the friend that no one can replace. I've been behaving badly towards you."

He paused. "I need you to come back. Without you, I don't know where I'd be right now. The quest to destroy the One Ring wouldn't have succeeded without you. You're part of this quest now, too. You deserve to find happiness, and I need to trust you from now on, instead of acting foolishly." He said last, hoping Sam heard him, "Please come back, Sam. Please. We need you, Sam. We need you now."

For a moment, Frodo wondered if Sam heard him. Frodo sighed, wrapping his arms around his knees. There was nothing he could do for him. Oh, they were never going to find their lasses now!

"What did you say?" Sam asked, waking up.

"Welcome back, Sam!" Frodo smiled, delighted to see his best friend awake. He admitted as he helped Sam up, "I just wanted to say that you're needed and I'm terribly sorry for slashing you on the side of your stomach. I wasn't in my right mind. I do apologize for it."

"You know, that really hurt!" Sam said, feeling his side where the cut had been. He smiled, glad to see that Mr. Frodo was back. "Well, I forgive you. I do hope you can forgive me for my rash actions. I shouldn't have called you insane before."

"You called me what?" Frodo asked, teasingly. He admitted, truthfully, "Maybe I was acting insane, that day, in the library. I'm terribly sorry for that, too."

"No, I'm sorry I called you out!" Sam apologized, waving his hands in the air. "You're not mad! You've shown compassion to others, when they least expected it. You can lead us to Shirina's lair!"

"Let me help you find something to eat. Maybe a rabbit," Frodo said, darting out the window and returning moments later with two fresh rabbits. He passed one over to Sam. "Here. To keep our strength going. We need to heal somehow."

"Oh, you're wounded!" Sam said, noticing Mr. Frodo's wounds.

"I'll be all right after I munch on this rabbit," Frodo said, biting the rabbit's neck and sucking its blood.

"Right," Sam said, joining the feast with his own rabbit. As soon as the rabbits were drained, he looked up as Merry and Pippin returned with eight more rabbits. Sam laughed, grateful to have good friends, by his side, for breakfast. "Yes. Well, we'll need our strength when we're facing Shirina." He said, draining another rabbit of its blood.

"I wonder where Vampiress took the girls. Our women!" Pippin sniffed, teary-eyed as he drank another rabbit's blood.

"We'll get them back!" Merry said, delighted.

Frodo laughed. "For sure, we will. And we'll defeat Shirina once and for all!"

"I wonder where she took them," Pippin repeated, curious.


	21. Torture Session

**Torture Session**

.oOo.

Amelia didn't know what was happening. One minute she was with Frodo, the next she was captured by a bat. She tried to free herself from the giant bat, discovering only too soon that the bat's feet gripped her arms tighter, ensuring she would not fall.

Amelia looked to her left and to her right. There was Rosie, Estella, and Diamond, fighting off the bats as best they could. When one hobbitess got free, Amelia let out a scream, watching in seconds as the bat that captured the hobbitess and continued its flight through the sky.

She shook her head, hardly believing this. There was no way they were ever getting freed of these bats.

Nope. It was hopeless.

~o~

At last, the land changed to a darker tone, filled with purples, dark blues, and blacks, while red and orange thunderbolts lit up the cloudy skies above Amelia's head. But how was that a good thing?

Amelia shook her head, not daring to dream that the manor she and her friends were about to enter was vampiric. At last, she was dropped onto the floor inside the first room, but so were her three hobbit friends, all as confused as she was.

She gasped the moment the largest bat in the room, the one who had captured her, transformed into the Vampire Queen. Amelia tried to reason with what she was seeing, but then even she had to admit that anything was possible.

She wasn't home. So, why was it taking her so long to get the hint? Maybe it was natural to think that way. Or maybe not.

Shirina smiled as another bat came to her aide, this time taking her place as it pinned Amelia to the floor, along with the other bats doing the exact same thing to Rosie, Estella, and Diamond. Shirina smiled evilly, flicked her hand towards the heavy doors, watching them shut automatically. She laughed as four of her servants poured themselves a glass of icy blue liquid, found in a chalice, before forcing it down the hobbit lasses' throats.

"Now, that liquid won't kill you. It'll give me a timer of when to stop torturing you all before you die," Shirina said with full confidence. She added, enjoying this, "It is a shame that you all have to be tortured, but all's well that ends well."

"You monster! You'll never win!" Rosie cried out in fury, fighting the bats.

"Oh, won't I?" Shirina asked in turn, facing the lass. She grunted, laughing wickedly in the process. "You have a fire, as do your companions, your friends. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm thirsty." She dived for Amelia, a moment after Amelia was forced to drink the blue liquid down. In seconds, she bit Amelia on the side of her neck, sucking as much blood as she could until Amelia was in a weakened state.

The liquid let Shirina know when to stop, allowing her to release Amelia, watching the lass fall to the floor in pain and tiredness, while savoring her blood. "Mmm. Just as delectable as Frodo said. It's no wonder you two share that bond. And now I know everything there is to know about him."

"You may… have my memories…" Amelia said, weakly, "…but… you'll never have… my Frodo."

"Do you honestly think I love him?" Shirina hissed, enjoying this immensely. "Oh no, child. I don't love him. He's my pet, just as Balin is, and so is Sam, Merry, and Pippin. They all say the same thing about their lover's blood. So, what's the difference?"

She shrugged, enjoying watching Amelia get tortured by her words and actions. Shirina added with a snarl, speaking harshly to the lass, "I don't care for love. If I wanted to, I would kill Frodo already. He'll stop thinking about you and only work for me. Because he's my pet and I treat my pets wisely." She snapped her fingers, drawing out a silver gorilla from its nest. The gorilla roared, charging towards Amelia and tossing her from one side to the next. Shirina snapped her fingers when the liquid told her that was enough. "We're not here to kill her," Shirina added to the gorilla and to the three other beasts that entered the room, heading straight for Rosie, Estella, and Diamond. She cackled in triumph. "No. We're only here to torture them!"

"What do you – know – about – taking care of – pets?" Amelia huffed and puffed. She felt so weak and tired. Broken bones, aches everywhere. Exhaustion nearly took her.

Shirina hissed again. That wasn't good!

"Do you know why you weren't with Frodo in the beginning? Why everyone said obsessions don't last long or become addicting?" Shirina asked, kneeling before her. "It's because you can't have Frodo forever. Frodo will never be yours. He belongs to me!" She pulled out her dagger with its sharp silver blade. "And to prove my point, that I don't care anymore about what you say, I'm going to cut out your tongue!"

"Nooo!" Estella screeched, just as a huge saber-tooth tiger, with orange and silver striped fur, pounced on her.

Shirina moved quickly, pinning Amelia to the floor. She held her tightly, moved to her tongue, and sawed it off. Amelia screeched in pain until it was over, but even then, the pain commenced inside her mouth. She couldn't believe this! Shirina sawed off her tongue! How was she to speak now? Would Frodo care about her now that her tongue was cut off? She cared for him when he became a vampire. What if he didn't return the favor?

Amelia slumped on the floor as the gorilla attacked her again, stopping only when Shirina snapped her fingers, as she did to her other three beasts. Amelia watched in agony as moving images appeared, showing Frodo being killed again and again until it numbed her heart and her mind.

"Take them to their rooms," Shirina said, enjoying this moment. "We're going to have more fun with them. Oh _yes_ , we are!" She said, observing her prize: the piece of Amelia's tongue she had sawed off from that helpless brat. She looked on, one last time, as the four hobbit lasses were taken away, wondering what dear Frodo would say now that his wife was about to be tormented in the most unimaginable ways she could think of.

She hoped it would please him, but, more than anything, it pleased her that her revenge was sated.

~o~

In the time that Frodo left the dormitory to find Shirina's lair, his heart ached. He crumpled to the ground at last, tears threatening to leave his eyes. No! This was the most empty feeling he'd ever endured. How could live without his Amelia? How could he? No! He needed to pull himself together! But how? Amelia was gone and he was alone!

He needed to relax. The lump grew heavier in his throat and in his heart, tightening in knots. Oh, what was he to do? He didn't show anyone this pain, due to seeing Sam unconscious minutes ago.

He turned his gaze to the left, spotting a tunnel leading into a darker realm. Yes, he sensed Amelia was down there. Amelia was alive! He smiled, making his way back to the dormitory and to his three friends. They got a lead! Now, it was time to finish this!


	22. Tortured Hearts, Tortured Minds

**Tortured Hearts, Tortured Minds**

.oOo.

Amelia was broken all over the place, tortured to the core. She never knew that Shirina would dig into her fears and annoyances so hard and fast as to beat her physically, mentally, and emotionally. Everything Amelia seemed to have worked so hard to build had been for naught.

All she could see was reality! And reality was gloomy inside and out. Every hour, every minute, every second revealed Frodo's death over and over again, like a broken record. She didn't know if Frodo was alive, but then Shirina threw in a curve ball on her over Frodo's death. Over time, Amelia saw Frodo only as a monster, an abomination that had to be defeated.

What was love anymore, if the one she loved was going to be tortured and dead? She didn't know if Frodo would live to see another day, but she would make sure it stayed that way. There was no love for her, no companion to nurse her when she was ill, or for her to do the same for him in return.

She felt awful! She wanted him dead.

~o~

Frodo returned to the dorms, finding Merry, Pippin, and Sam at work with the holy water balloons. He smiled, greeting his friends as they readied their sacks with the water balloons. He wasn't finished, for he passed to his friends' sharpened sticks, as many as he could find. "That way, we can take down Shirina's minions and Shirina herself."

"Let's do this!" Sam said, taking a handful of sticks and putting them into his pocket. He looked at Merry, Pippin, and Frodo as they did the same thing, as well as ready their crossbows. Frodo also passed to them wooden spears with sharpened tips.

"Very useful, cousin," Merry said, pleased.

"You ready?" Frodo asked his friends, also carrying a wooden spear.

"I'm ready," Pippin said, as he passed to each hobbit a pack filled with fresh food and water bottles, filled to the brim with fresh, clean water.

"Now, where is Shirina's lair?" Sam asked, following his best friends out the door and back to the exterior of the ruined campus.

"Um…" Frodo checked around. At last, he found the tunnel leading into the dark realm. "It's there! Let's go!"

"Do you think she's home?" Pippin asked, following his friends down the secret tunnel.

"Of course!" Merry said, gathering his wits. "Shirina would, at this point, flee to her home." He asked Frodo, curious, "Can you sense Amelia?"

"Hardly, but I know she's here," Frodo said, sensing his wife a little at a time.

He looked around the dark realm in shock. It was dimly-lit here, but the thunderstorms lit up the place in reds and purples, the two colors that would not work so well together. Typical Shirina.

And there, standing before them, was a manor with red banners draped over the windows, as well as a red rug leading them straight into the house. Frodo could only guess the house was Shirina's, but then he could sense Amelia was inside. He journeyed with Sam, Merry, and Pippin into the house at last, fearing the worst.

A strangeness entered the first room, where Frodo and Pippin could detect that other vampires were around, lurking the corridors in search of food. The servants moved about the house, surprised to see the four gentle-hobbit vampires there, waiting for something. The servants fled the scene, not getting in the hobbit vampires' way, as they walked across the room.

Sam hissed the moment an assortment of dark monsters crept up out from the shadows. He told Frodo, "Mr. Frodo, find the lasses! Mr. Merry, Mr. Pippin, and I will fight these monsters!"

"Go Frodo!" Merry told Frodo, throwing a holy water balloon at one of the dark creatures.

Frodo nodded, taking off down the first hallway to his left. He looked back, stunned to find the majority of dark monsters had fled into the first room. He hacked and slashed a few dark monsters that blocked his path, watching as the other straggler dark monsters hurried to the first room.

It was strangely quiet afterwards. He chuckled, grateful he wouldn't have to face danger… or so he hoped.

He turned towards the first door on his right, opening it to discover Estella looking wild and unruly. There were scores of bruises and burns all over her body. She looked thin, like her torture had been rigorous and death-defying. He smiled timidly, only to jump as she slashed the air, attempting to kill him.

"Whoa! Estella, it's me! It's Frodo!" Frodo said, grabbing her arm and tossing the dagger away. "No! Please don't attack me—"

"I'll end you!" Estella hissed, reaching for her dagger again.

Frodo released her, heading for the door and closing it. He had moments, before spotting Diamond fly out of the room to his left, hissing at him in rage.

This was not what he wanted!

"Hey, it's me! It's Frodo!" Frodo pleaded, hoping the lasses could control themselves.

"Grrr!" Diamond growled, charging towards him while swinging blades in the air.

"Oh boy," Frodo said, darting down the hallway in search of another room, one that was empty; at least, that's what he hoped. If anything, he wanted to find Amelia and get her out of here! At last, he found another door, discovering Rosie badly burned and wounded. He waved to her, hoping she would be friendly.

She wasn't. In fact, Rosie charged towards Frodo, knife in hand. Frodo ducked, before closing the door behind him. He jumped upon seeing the knife's blade meet the door's wooden surface.

"I could leave you here or help you escape. Sam is waiting for you," Frodo said, not realizing that was her trigger. He moved away from the door before she could open it, charging at him once again.

Frodo raced down the hallway, turning to another closed door that was also unlocked. He opened it, closing the door fast before Rosie, Estella, and Diamond caught up to him. He smiled, grateful he got away from them, at least until he would lead them out of the manor, where Sam, Merry, and Pippin waited for them.

He turned around upon hearing slow, angry breaths. He recognized that breath. He could sense her very clearly. He turned around, stunned to see Amelia laying on the floor, glaring at him. She looked so drained, so weak, so scared, and so burned from head to toe. The sight of her horrified him. He did his best to hold back the blood and his food as he saw his wife, beaten and tortured beyond recall.

"What did she do to you?" Frodo asked, wondering why Amelia didn't speak to him. It didn't matter right now. He would take his wife out of this manor and end this. "Come on. We're getting out of here." He said, scooping up his wife off the floor before she snapped out of her trance. Just as he did, he found Amelia kicking and screaming. Her voice was different, filled with pain and anguish.

Frodo couldn't stand it. He darted out of the room and ran down the hallway. Yes, there was Rosie, Estella, and Diamond giving chase. Perfect! He could lead them straight to Sam, Merry, and Pippin! Fortunately, he did the moment when he saw no more dark monsters lurk about the place. Unfortunately, there was no one here to greet him until he ran outside, finding Sam, Merry, and Pippin out on the green grass, grabbing the lasses before they thought twice about the situation.

Frodo sighed, grateful that, for once, he did something right. At least until the lasses started screaming again, to him and his gentle-hobbit vampire friends. Great! What did Shirina do to them?


	23. Recovery

**Recovery**

.oOo.

Amelia studied Frodo's face, wondering what secrets he hid behind his mask. It was those secrets that interested her. Wait. Was it really Frodo Baggins? How could this be?

"Who are you?" she asked, feeling her mind being pulled out of the trance. No! No, this wasn't right! "Frodo's dead. He's dead! I'LL KILL YOU!" Her hands stretched towards his throat, attempting to kill him. "No. Why won't you die?"

It wasn't obvious to her, but Frodo knew he didn't need air. He was a vampire and already dead, which made no sense to Amelia. How could Frodo be alive? Surely, there something had to be done about this! Maybe she wasn't trying hard enough.

"Why – won't – you – DIE?!" Amelia screamed, doing her best to throttle him.

Frodo struggled to hold her. At last, he couldn't take it anymore. He threw her hands off his throat, pinning her to the green, grassy ground. "Calm down. I am dead. I'm a vampire. It's me. It's Frodo. It's your everything. You're my everything. Don't you remember?"

"No!" Amelia reached for her ears, but she couldn't. Frodo had caught her. How could he do this? No! She mustn't let him in! "No! This is reality and reality means nothing to me!"

"You're right. This is reality." Frodo tried to reason with her. "This is _your_ reality! You're in control. No one else controls your destiny."

"No! No, no, no!" Amelia cried, hotly. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "This can't be! Reality is fantasy. Fantasy is reality. Nooo!" She cried again, squeezing her ears in the process.

"Amelia," Frodo said, hoping to get her attention. He had to try something, something to calm her down, "you're in control. Shirina doesn't control your thoughts. _You_ make your own decisions. _You_ do what you want. If you want a divorce, we'll sign the papers." _Oh Yavanna, I hope not_ , he thought. He released her, seeing her calm down. "You're in control. It's up to you what you do with your life."

Divorce? No! That's not what she wanted! She calmed down, sensing the world around her. She uncovered her eyes, wincing in pain afterwards. She felt like she'd been through a windstorm. What happened? Nothing made sense. She couldn't tell what was real and what was not.

"Divorce? I would never want that!" Amelia said, timidly. She sagged, groaning in disappointment. "Where's my Frodo?"

"Amelia, my love. My everything!" Frodo said, embracing her an instant later. He smiled, admitting fondly, "I will help you out. Whatever you need, I'm here for you."

Amelia rubbed Frodo's arm, feeling him again. "Are you alive or dead? Your skin is so cold." She felt her hands. "Mine is, too." She closed her mouth, feeling the pain again. Her tongue! It was gone, just a stump now.

Frodo felt her forehead. He remembered the pack filled with fresh food and fresh water. He passed some water to his wife, helping her drink the crystal, clear liquid. He jumped when the water splashed from his wife's mouth. In haste, he helped brush the water off her, trying to get her cleaned up again.

"You're all right. You'll be all right," Frodo said, caressing his wife's shoulders.

"Frodo, what do you know about me?" Amelia asked, curious.

"Well, you're a writer about to publish your book," Frodo said with a smile. "You're smart. You helped me out of the Spirit Realm, brought me back when I needed a guide. You're my wife, who has helped me during my time as a vampire. You love adventures, even the more challenging ones. We've been on two adventures as we speak: this adventure and our first adventure, where we explored a mansion, in the time before I was a vampire." He added, "You're my wife, my love, my everything. I don't know where I'd be without you, helping me along. We also don't want children, not right away, and would rather focus on the adventures, until it's time to settle down."

Amelia nodded. The memories flooded back now. She could see what was real and what parts were made up by Shirina. Amelia loved Frodo. Her heart knew that much, even with her muddled mind starting to remember again.

Now, she didn't need to be confused. She was starting to get the hint.

"Frodo, what was your race before you were a vampire?" Amelia asked the most important question, one she felt might jog her memories fully.

"I'm a hobbit. A gentle-hobbit. It is our customs to be of marrying age when we are thirty-three. I sought to destroy the One Ring and it cost me. It's how I'm able to see the Spirit Realm and foretell the future," Frodo said with a warm smile.

Amelia smiled back, grateful to have her memories restored. She looked at Frodo, telling him something else, something that troubled her, "Frodo, Shirina cut out my tongue. Look!" She opened her mouth, revealing the stump where her tongue had been.

"That awful, awful creature!" Frodo complained. He snarled, before figuring something out, "I've got an idea! Come here." He said, inching closer to her, while placing one hand behind her neck and another on her jawline.

He leaned in, kissing her on the lips, staying like that until he was able to open up her mouth. His tongue went inside her mouth, moving around until his tongue reached her stump. He continued kissing her, allowing his tongue to restore her tongue, feeling her tongue grow in size until it was back to normal, whole again. He was grateful, but stayed like that for a few more moments, kissing her to his delight.

The second they released, Frodo chuckled, enamored by what he did. "That was amazing! I've never done something like that before!"

"It's healed! My tongue is back!" Amelia cried out in joy, grateful to sound normal again. She turned to Frodo, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you, my love! Thank you!"

"Come on. Let's go eat," Frodo said, helping her with the water bottle again.

~o~

Amelia tasted the water, feeling some of her strength returning. She couldn't believe how thin she was and how her hands shook violently, as Frodo helped her eat meat chunks, as well as hot soup from a canteen. The moment she felt the need to eat on her own, she found Frodo willing to help her. It was a pleasant experience.

"How's everyone else doing?" Amelia asked, curious. "I trust they must be going through a rough time."

"Hullo," Rosie said, as she and Sam joined them, as well as Merry and Estella, and Pippin and Diamond. Rosie sat down next to Sam, asking them, "So, what's next? Do we defeat Shirina? How do we do that?"

"Well, we brought crossbows," Pippin said, brandishing his crossbows. "We brought four, but we have other weapons, other crossbows that fold up." He said, revealing another set of crossbows from his sack, something he didn't show the others when they were packing their bags for the trip to this realm.

"Oh neat!" Rosie said, examining the folded-up crossbow to her delight.

"And we brought plenty of sticks, sharpened them up to use when we're defeating Shirina," Frodo added, showing them the sharpened sticks.

"Well," Rose shrugged, "if we're ready, then let's go." She said, heading towards the manor.

"I'll follow her," Sam said, chasing his fiancée to the manor.

"By the way, we helped defeat all the dark monsters in that manor," Merry said, adding out of compassion.

"You defeated them all!" Amelia asked, stunned.

"Yes, we did," Merry, Pippin, and Sam said in unison.

Amelia couldn't believe it: all the dark monsters were defeated. That was good. She sighed, staring at Frodo as she finished eating the rest of her food. Her strength was back, even with Frodo kissing her wounds and healing them, too.

Well, there was nothing for it now. It was time to defeat Shirina!


	24. The Last Challenge

**The Last Challenge**

.oOo.

The first thing Amelia heard was silence. The manor's interior walls were painted grey, while red banners hung from the ceiling. Now, the banners were tattered, leaving some in a heap on the floor. She shook her head, hardly believing this place was where Shirina lived.

Wait. Where was everyone?

"You mean to tell me you defeated all those dark monsters on your own?" Amelia asked Sam, Merry, and Pippin.

"Well, we're vampires. It's what we do," Pippin said, curtly.

Sam lowered his head in shame. "I really want to be a hobbit again."

"Don't worry, Sam. We'll find the cure," Merry said, proudly.

"I hope so," Amelia said, following the group up the stairs and towards a pair of closed doors. They were massive, made from dark oak, but their ornate designs showed vampires falling in love.

Wait. What was on the other side of this door?

"Does anyone have any idea what's beyond this door? Where is Shirina?" Amelia asked, concerned.

"In her brothel, no doubt planning revenge on us once again," Rosie said, serious. She shook her head, explaining what a brothel was to the group. She received mixed expressions from everyone, including Amelia, who slumped on the floor in shame. "What's wrong? This is it! This is our chance to defeat Shirina!"

"I'm not going," Amelia said, feeling uncomfortable. She looked at Rosie, admitting in angst and fear, "Why would I enter a brothel? I have no business there."

"Grr!" Rosie hated this. After all they'd been through, one member of their group of friends was going to give up? Oh, she couldn't stand this! "Look, whoever's going can come in with me! Whoever's staying, keep watch. We won't be long!"

"Are you sure about this?" Sam asked, curtly. "Abandoning Amelia to who knows what's out there? It doesn't feel right, nor natural."

"Look, Sam, she can do whatever she wants. That's her job, not ours!" Rosie said, shaking her head.

"That doesn't sound like you," Frodo said, disdained. "The Rosie we know wouldn't do this!"

"You don't walk out on our friends," Sam said, serious.

"What would you have me do? Let Amelia face this danger alone! She can take care of herself!" Rosie said, annoyed.

"Well, if Amelia's not going, then I'm not!" Pippin said, taking a seat next to her. Amelia was stunned. Why would Pippin do this? Her first reaction to this ordeal was that everyone would agree to go into the brothel and shoot the place up! This was totally unexpected!

"Pippin, you don't have to do this!" Amelia said, sharply. "I'll be fine."

"Fine where?" Frodo asked, getting her attention. He looked at Pippin for a moment, understanding what his best friend wanted to do. He looked at Amelia, telling her with courage in his heart, "Look, I know you want to let fear takes you, but you don't have to do this alone. You have friends willing to back you up, even friends that would abandon you for the sake of wanting to kill something. That's fine. That's up to them."

He added, trying to reason with her, "I just don't understand that, after what we've been through, that you would give up. I thought you didn't give up. I thought you could do anything you wanted." He said in encouragement, "You're a hero, too, Amelia. It's time we saw what a leader is in your eyes. It's time for us to see that. Don't you want to be seen as a hero and a leader, someone others will look up to for support and comfort?"

Amelia looked at him with remorse. Somehow, his words struck her like a thorn. She sighed, knowing what to do.


	25. The Final Showdown

**The Final Showdown**

.oOo.

Rosie opened the door, entering the brothel and charging towards Shirina, who sat on her throne, staring idly into space. Shirina lit up with excitement as Rosie, Estella, and Diamond entered the brothel, behaving like her willing servants. Good, her torture worked exceedingly well! There was a catch. There was _always_ a catch.

Shirina stood up, examining the three hobbitesses with cautious eyes. "Welcome!" She opened her arms to them. "I see you've found my brothel, my personal domain. Come. Eat your fill and drink to your heart's desire." She added, curtly, "Oh, what have you done with your lovers? And pray tell, where is the fourth hobbitess? She should be here."

"She was in a fight with Frodo. She was killed, just like him," Estella said, curtly.

"Oh," Shirina sniffed, shrugging, "tis a shame. Oh well. She will reap no reward for such a defeat. Such a shame. I _almost_ thought she had it in her to be my personal guard. Oh well." She smiled, showing the three hobbitesses the food and drink. "Please, eat and drink to your delight."

"Wait!" Amelia charged into the room, a serious look on her face. "I have returned. Frodo is dead. Defeated. I've won. Where's my reward?"

"Oh, what a surprise!" Shirina said, stunned. She added as an afterthought, "Go on then. Reap your reward." She sat on her throne, smiling in delight. "I knew it wouldn't take you long before you and Frodo were separated. I knew you couldn't have him forever. So, shall it be with you lasses, who are now my devoted servants." She chuckled, loving this moment.

"You're dead! You're supposed to be dead!" Estella cried, charging towards Amelia.

"No. That's enough!" Shirina said, getting Estella's attention. "Let's not waste such delicate blood."

"Now," Rosie whispered, her hands tightening on her crossbow.

Amelia raised her eyebrows in amusement, deciding to do what they did in the movies: distraction through words. It was bound to turn up soon, wasn't it? What did it hurt if she messed it up? Well, a lot of bad things might happen to her. Well, at least she could try something new for a change.

She smirked, admitting to Shirina, "Oh great one, you know many things, but the slight of hand. The slight of hand, the trick that involves not knowing what you're looking for. Do you know what that means? It means everything if you're not looking too hard. But I say, let's enjoy this moment while it lasts because we won't get another." She added, curtly, "I hope you remember that, after today. You'll surely need it."

"NOW!" Rosie cried, moving into position and firing her crossbow at Shirina. Amelia looked again as Estella passed a fold up crossbow to her, which Amelia gladly unfolded and loaded it with a sharpened stick.

Shirina glared at the lasses, telling Amelia in disdain, "You were trying to distract me. I'LL KILL YOU!" She dived for her, just as Rosie shot her crossbow at the Vampiress. Shirina hissed, diving once more for Amelia, surprised that a sharp stick struck her wing. No! This wasn't supposed to happen!

She looked again at Amelia, just as Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin appeared in the room, protecting their lasses. Shirina turned around, spotting Balin shooting arrows with his crossbow. Wooden arrows, capable of stinging any vampire; in this case, Shirina.

She was horrified! Every time she attacked and wounded one of the girls, one of the lads would heal her. If one of the hobbit vampires and Balin was attacked, they'd run to their ladies for healing.

No! She couldn't stand this! All these arrows, all these sticks! It was too much to bear! She let out a blood-curdling scream, right as her body exploded like a firework, leaving an unending silence, the likes that no one had ever seen before.

Amelia couldn't believe it. Shirina was dead. They won!


	26. Flight from the Dark Realm

**Flight from the Dark Realm**

.oOo.

Amelia sighed, glad the nightmare was over. In a way, she pitied Shirina, wondering if her life had been different, would she choose a different path? Would she have taken the next step and been cured of her disease?

She sighed a second time, realizing that maybe being a vampire was perhaps not a disease, and yet in this realm, that seemed to be the case. Oh well. At least, the only thing that mattered was curing Frodo and his friends from the disease, see if they could be their old hobbit selves and dwarf self again.

She laughed happily, the minute Frodo pumped his fists in the air, before wrapping his arms around his wife and dancing around her while singing a happy song. Amelia smiled, glad to have made Frodo's day a lot better.

She looked at the other four couples in awe and jealousy. Jealousy that maybe Merry knew something about the cure, that she wanted to be involved, too. Maybe, she would have her moment! For Frodo's sake! That way, she wouldn't have to feel jealousy.

Why was she feeling jealous? Maybe it had something to do with her future. She didn't know.

What she did know was that the floor shook violently, as if the realm was collapsing in around them. This wasn't good. This was bad! This was really, really bad!

"RUN!" Amelia screamed, watching the floor about ready to collapse in on itself. She had moments before Frodo scooped her up on his back, piggy back style, as he and their friends, who were also piggy backed their vampiric lovers, darted out of the brothel and down the stairs in a mad rush to leave the manor alive.

They didn't stop there. As soon as Frodo and his friends were back in the first room, they charged towards the heavy doors, bursting them open and leaving them ajar on their hinges. The heavy doors collapsed as did the manor, vanishing on the spot.

Amelia had never seen so many dark monsters evaporate. It was hard to believe there were still dark monsters at all throughout this realm! And yet, here they were, vanishing as if they weren't meant to be.

Amelia watched, not letting Frodo go, as they sped across the green grass, now turning blue and dying, towards the tunnel leading back to the ruined campus. She looked on, watching Frodo ascend the tunnel after Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Balin. Frodo struggled for a few moments until he and his friends were out of the tunnel completely, stopping a good couple of feet away from it, before it vanished entirely.

The campus was restored to its rightful state. Amelia smiled, glad to see that everyone made it out of the tunnel safe and sound. Now, there was one more task they had to do before they could celebrate.


	27. The Cure

This is the last chapter for this story.

*.*.*

 **The Cure**

.oOo.

"We did it! We won!" Amelia said, embracing Frodo and kissing him on the cheek a few times.

"You were so brave!" Frodo said, chuckling and blushing.

"Now, we need to find that Cure!" Balin huffed, watching as Merry handed Estella a wet blanket, before stepping out into the open. The sun's first rays arose in the sky, sending tingles up Merry's spine, making the pain hurt worse this time. He jumped the second Estella draped the wet blanket over him. Balin gasped in shock at the sight of Merry coming out the blanket with pinkish skin. "Whoa!"

"That's how it works!" Merry said, astonished. "I have a beating heart now!"

"Oh, Merry!" Estella said, kissing his lips in admiration.

Amelia took a wet blanket before the others had the chance to do so, before turning to Frodo. In the few seconds he stepped out into the sunlight, already aching in pain from the sun's light, Amelia counted three seconds before throwing the wet blanket over him. She watched him come out of the blanket, staring at himself. He had pink skin, too. She pressed her hand to his chest, feeling a heartbeat. There was one!

Frodo was back!

She smiled, admiring him. "We did it! I always wanted to do that! And now I have!" She looked at the others as their lasses draped wet blankets over them, curing them of the vampire disease. She returned her gaze to Frodo, happy to see he was well. "We did it. Together."

"Together," Frodo said, kissing her fondly on the lips. He released her, extending his hand to her. "Come. Let's get something to eat. I hear grilled food is exquisite this time of year."

"Frodo," Amelia chuckled, "I couldn't agree more." She took his hand, walking with him across the ruined campus and into the sunlight, where they belonged.

*.*.*

I'd like to thank the following people who reviewed my work: Jaya Avendel. And thanks, everyone, for taking time out of your busy schedules to read this fanfic till the very end. It is much appreciated. :)

The sequel to this fanfic will focus on merfolk and how that will affect Frodo and Amelia's relationship.

Thanks for reading. :) I'll see everyone in the next story. Bye! :)

 _Aria Breuer_


End file.
